


Unwanted Inheritance

by Suileye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Like details on the pain aspect, Multi, Polyamory, Serious Injuries, Thace!dad au, massage therapy, possible conflicts to continue in second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileye/pseuds/Suileye
Summary: Exploring what happens after Keith and Shiro get separated from everyone else after the big battle.  A harsh, strange environment causes something to surface within Keith that no one was expecting.  How will everyone react when Keith wakes up?  How will Shiro react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I went on and off with this idea, trying to make it a simple oneshot and move on. However, after 15k words, that idea went out the window. Another Galra!Keith story, exploring ideas that came up after the old trailer. I wanted to mainly post this before the second season blows us all away. This fic also lets me expand on different Galra cultural aspects that have been on my mind.

How could this have happened?

 

How could they have gotten separated so easily?

 

Keith is lucky enough to crash on this strange planet with Shiro, but they have no idea where everyone else is.  Hell, they don't even know where their lions exactly are.  

 

When they crashed, their lions convulsed on the top of the cavern, throwing Shiro and Keith out and over.  Keith could still feel the initial fall, his back hitting the cliffside hard. Continuing to roll down the cliffside until he had nowhere else to go.  

 

He coughs up blood, splattering the inside of his helmet.  What isn't blood splattered has cracks that spread like spiderwebs across it.  The only use his helmet has now is to be a barrier from the harsh atmosphere outside.  But even that’s failing, as Keith sucks in air and feels fire spark in his lungs.  

 

Keith closes his eyes, searching out for his lion's energy, hoping for a better idea than somewhere above them.  All he gets is a faint pulse, but nothing to guide him from where he’s at.  

 

"Shiro, where are you?"  Keith calls out, hoping for a good sign. Any sign.

 

But no.  Only silence.

 

Turning his head, Keith locks onto the motionless form of Shiro a few paces away from him.  His muscles scream in agony at him, but Keith pushes himself up and runs to Shiro.

 

Is he breathing?

 

_ C'mon Shiro.  I need you. _

 

Keith carefully flips Shiro over, and watches.  When a breath finally fogs up the helmet's glass, Keith relaxes.  Shiro’s okay.  Keith’s okay.  They’re going to be okay.

 

"Shiro.  Shiro, I need you to wake up for me."  Keith whispers, pressing his hands against any open breaks in the armor.  He needs to find any wounds and fix them now before he tries to move him.  The deep slashes in his side already look infected.  

 

Keith ties the loose stands of the jumpsuit fabric tightly against the wounds. Hopefully, that will stop  any more irritation from the harsh atmosphere.  

 

Keith jolts as Shiro groans from him touching the wound.  

“Keith...what happened?”  Shiro’s voice is raspy and weak.  His whole body feels like it’s made of heavy metal. 

 

“Something went wrong in the wormhole.  We crash landed on this planet and our lions ejected us out.”

 

Shiro groans again, covering his face with his left hand

 

“I can’t believe Black rejected me again.”  Keith’s heart aches, as Shiro’s voice wavers in defeat.

 

“Whoa.  Black did not reject you.  Relax and focus.”

 

Shiro peeks at Keith through his fingers, before sighing sadly and closing his eyes.

 

“Do you feel that soft pull in your mind?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s the Black Lion.  That’s your bond with them.  She didn’t reject you.  I think… they are trying to protect us.”

 

“Protect us from what?”

 

They hear something echo in the cavern.  Keith drags Shiro behind a rock formation.  A Galra sentry ship glides above them, scanning out the area.

 

“Quiznak.  Shiro we need to move.”

 

“Agreed.  We have to find a way back to our lions.”

 

Keith looks around, before closing his eyes and finding the pull of Red again,  

 

“Okay, let’s move.”  Keith states, pulling Shiro’s arm over his shoulder and rushing over to one of the many cavern corridors.

 

\---

“Dammit, it’s like a maze in here.” 

 

Keith feels like he has spent hours walking through different corridors.  If he couldn’t sense Red’s bond calling to him, Keith is sure that they would be going in circles in this place.  Shiro is slowly walking beside him, pressing his arm  against his shoulder.  Keith tries to ignore how it feels more like a friendly ruse to hide how much he needs to support his weight on him.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Keith.  You are going to find Red.”

 

“WE are going to find our lions.”

 

“Keith, you don’t feel what I’m feeling. You can still get out of here in one piece.”

 

But Keith is not so sure about that. As his suit begins to shut down on him, he feels sharp pains throughout his body.  Everything is hyper sensitive.  His ears feel like they’re rubbing against sandpaper instead of the smooth helmet lining.  His back is tied in painful knots that make him want to arch out in agony.  Keith honestly wants to scream out, but he knows he can’t.

 

The Galra sentries are growing larger and closer by the minute.  Shiro is not in any condition to be left alone.  Keith just has to suck it up and get to their lions. Fast.

 

“Keith, listen to me.”  Keith gazes over at Shiro, watching the hope that seemed eternal in his eyes die out.  

 

“If I don’t make it out of here, I want you to be the leader of Voltron.”

 

Keith sucks in a sharp breath, the spicy air not even fazing him anymore.  His eyes water, but he holds it in, and moves to tighten his grip on Shiro’s side.  

 

“We are making it out of here.  Together.”

 

The pull of their lions grows as Keith moved through the corridors.  They must be getting close to wherever they first landed.  But, the Galra is gaining on them with every pause or turn around.  

 

_ Dammit,  _ Keith curses in his head,  _ were they hunting down all of the Paladins like this?  Using our separation and exhaustion from the battle as a way to finally capture us?  Did Zarkon let them escape? _

 

_ \--- _

 

 

The Sentry group sent out is small, but programmed for hunts like this.  Thace groans to himself as he walks behind the group.  With the efficiency that they have scanning these perilous corridors, they should corner Keith and the champion by this planet’s next night cycle.  

 

Thace knows that he won’t be able to destroy all of these sentries without confirming Zarkon’s suspicions of him.  The main reason he was placed in charge of this hunt, and not in his normal place on a ship is because Zarkon insisted that he is the man for this mission.  In other words, any scouting lieutenants were killed from Voltron’s attacks, or - the more likely reason- Zarkon realized that someone had assisted the Paladins’ escape.  Someone who had advanced knowledge of the barrier system and the training for silent takedowns.  Someone like Thace.

 

This mission is merely a test of Thace’s true loyalty to the Galra Empire.  If he could successfully bring the champion and red Paladin back with their lions,  Zarkon would once again allow him on his court.  He knows the consequences for any sign of failure in this mission.  However, the hardest part of the mission is realizing whose loyalty matters most to Thace.

\---

Keith tries to rest.  They found an alcove where the bulky galra sentries would never be able to squeeze into, so it is the perfect place to rest up.  They need to regain their energy, or they will never make it up that final stretch up and through the cavern.  

 

The sooner they can reach the top, the easier it will be to find their lions. Of course, it will be easier for any Galra robots above to shoot at them, but it is the only way for right now.

 

Keith gives himself another look at Shiro’s resting form.  He can tell that Shiro’s body is reacting harshly to the atmosphere.  His body is shivering violently, and his major wound is just getting worse.  If they don’t make it to the lions where there should at least be some protection from the harsh air… Keith doesn’t even want to think about that.  

 

He doesn’t have to for long, as the next wave of pain hits him.  Keith grits his teeth, feeling like he is too big for his own skin.  Something is seriously wrong with his lower back.   He finds that he can’t even sit down properly without shocks erupting up his skin.  It’s like a phantom limb keeps rapping against it.  Any skin that is not touching the fabric of his jumpsuit feels raw and itchy.  

 

Keith can smell the blood dry and fester in his suit.  It smells like rust and decay,  and makes his stomach churn.

 

He has to be strong though.  As soon as the light returns to the corridors, they have to move.  They can pretend that they can rest, but they know that the Galra are coming.  

\---  

 

The rise of the sun makes Thace uneasy.  One of the sentry groups found an expanse of blood where the Paladins must have fallen and are quickly evaluating the few corridors that injured humans could successfully get through without obvious notice.  As they walk through one of the most likely tunnels that they went through, another discovery confirms Thace’s unease. 

 

It is another patch of blood, but other biological matter is with it.  Pieces of skin, dying tissue, and -Thace grabs it before the sentry finishes its analysis- some small hair follicles.  Thace stared at the hair strands, seeing the brown hue beginning to shift into something Thace believed was never going to ever breach the surface.  

 

Thace pushed to the front of the group, yelling out that he was leading the search from now on. If what he thinks is happening actually is, Keith is in a much more dangerous position than Thace even imagined.

\---

Light finally breaks into their alcove, and Keith forces his body to move.  Shiro is barely able to stand on his own, and is far from battle ready.  They need to get out of this corridor and to the surface, fast.  

 

Keith tries to search out for Red, feeling their bond for a second before a now familiar wave of pain surges through him.  He holds back a gasp, gritting his teeth.  The waves are getting worse.  With each step, Keith feels like thorns are piercing every muscle.  But he has to keeping feigning strength.  Shiro is in no condition to be the supportive leader.  It’s all up to him.  

 

“Keith, are you alright? What’s wrong?”  Shiro asks, placing a shaky hand on Keith’s shoulder.  Keith resists the urge to wince at the pinpricks that erupt wherever Shiro puts pressure.

 

“I’m fine.  We need to reach the surface.”  Keith breathes through his teeth.  Balling his hand into a fist to hide the tremors, Keith wraps his arm around Shiro and pushes forward.   He can feel Red calling to him, even through the waves.  Shiro can feel it, too.  They were almost there.

“Paladins! Halt!”  A voice commands from behind them,  Shiro turns his head, but Keith bolts ahead, pulling them away from the chasing Galra sentries.  They run into the smallest cave corridor, seeing a small patch of light ahead of them.  The other lights come from the laser shots around them.  

 

His legs screamed for him to stop, but Keith doesn’t listen.  He could feel something near his lower back snap, but he ignores it.  He focuses on Shiro’s labored breaths, until a hidden ledge causes the two to topple over and hit the ground. Hard.  

 

More blood fills Keith’s mouth.  He thinks he bit through his lip, and were his canines larger?  He didn’t have time to think too much about it, as a laser hits the ground above his head.  Keith forces himself up before he lunges towards Shiro.  He drags Shiro’s unconscious body towards the wall, using the ledge as a makeshift shield against the incoming Galra.  

 

Keith forces Shiro to face him, and his eyes widen in horror.  Shiro’s helmet is even more cracked, and he is barely breathing.  It wouldn’t be long until either the planet or the Galra took him.  Keith couldn’t think of a way out of this.

 

“Shit. Shit! Shiro, no! Wake up!”  He couldn’t die like this, but what can Keith do?  

 

“I can’t be the leader, Shiro.  I’m not strong enough.” Keith whispers.  Keith feels the tears prick at his eyes, and he presses his head against Shiro’s.  

 

He jumps, as he hears a voice call out to hold fire.  

“Come out Red Paladin. My name is Thace. We need to talk.”  Keith grips his Bayard.  He barely has the strength to stand, but the Galra did not know that.  Using the wall as a support, Keith pauses for a breath before stepping slightly out to look at the Galra.

 

In the front of the group is a tall Glara soldier- this Thace, although he appeared more wiry than the other soldiers Keith has met.  His fur covers up his ears and grey stripes mix in with the purple.  He looks formidable, but he doesn’t have that hostile and sanctimonious air like Sendak did.  However, that did not stop Keith’s knees from shaking.

 

His eyes pierce through Keith, like he could see all of his wounds and know exactly how vulnerable Keith was at this point.  Keith tightens his grip on his bayard, summoning his sword as a threat to scare them back. 

 

Thace does not even flinch. He merely gazes around the cave, lingering up at the cave ceiling.  Then, he locks eyes with Keith.  

 

“You and I both know that you have no way of getting out of here.”  Thace states matter-of-factly. Keith just snarls. 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

“You are both wounded.”  

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You are outnumbered.”

 

“Just Shut up!”

 

“If you come over, I can help you, Keith.”  

 

His name sets him off.  This Galra scum did not have the right to act like he knew Keith.  His muscles wail, as he charges.  Thace merely scowls, before charging as well.  

 

Keith raises his bayard, ready to slash down deep into the man’s shoulder.  However, as he swings down, Thace raises his gun to block it and fires rapidly.  His shots rip into the ceiling, causing the already fragile stalagmites to shatter and crumble down.  

 

While Keith is distracted by the now cave in, Thace shoves him forward until they fall where Shiro is lying.  

 

Thace pushes off of Keith, towering over the two Paladins. Keith realizes as the dust clears that they are now alone.  The cave-in separated the trip from the robot sentries, if not destroying that group entirely.  

 

Keith feels frozen on the spot, as he watches the Galra soldier brush off the dust.  He doesn’t even seem fazed that his entire battery is gone, and that he is isolated from his soldiers.

 

Wait, he is alone, and his gun seems damaged. 

Keith has a chance to beat him.

 

Keith attempts to sweep his legs, but the man evades him and backs up.

 

“Keith, calm down.  You are not in the right condition to continue fighting.”  Thace’s eyebrows furrow in frustration.  He is talking to Keith like he would a child, and it pisses Keith off.  He growls again, before lunging at Thace head-on.  Thace pulls out a knife and blocks Keith’s sword, his mouth turning into a deep frown.

 

“Keith, listen to me!”

 

“Never!” Keith screams through the sounds of their blades clashing together.  He is going to kill this Galra warrior, and then he is picking up Shiro and finding their lions.  He is seeing red, as this man had the audacity to not even try to fight back.  He only blocks Keith’s attacks and backs away. He spews out lies to make Keith think that he wanted to help them.

 

Finally, Keith corners him and is just waiting for his moment.  Thace lowers his weapon for a tick and Keith finally slashes his sword into the man’s side. He raises his sword again, but freezes when Thace grabs it by the blade and locks eyes with him.

 

“Now, will you listen to me?” Thace’s words are harsh, but there is an exhausted tone to them.  Keith pauses, trying to wrench his sword out of his grasp, but quickly realizes that he has no strength left.  

 

“Why won’t you fight back, galra?”  Keith asks him, confused and insulted by the man’s hesitation.  Wasn’t he a Galra warrior? They don’t hesitate. They act without feeling.

 

“I do not have the time to explain to you.  For now, you need to decide what you desire more- to kill me or to save your friend?”  

 

Keith’s eyes widen at Thace’s question.  Shiro!

 

Twisting around, Keith runs over and falls on his knees at Shiro’s side.  His condition deterieted from the cave-in aftermath.  Debris has finally broken his helmet open, and he is gasping for air. 

“Shit Shiro, no!” Keith pulls Shiro’s head into his lap, shaking. He is never going to get them out of here in time.  

 

“I failed you.” 

 

“Not yet, if you are willing to listen to me.”  Thace says firmly from behind them.  Keith looks over at Thace, observing that despite his fresh wound, he was clearly the strongest of the three of them.  Keith groans in frustration, before he nods.

 

“Fine, but only until we reach the Lions, Galra.”

 

“Thace, and good.  Now trade your helmet with the Black paladin’s. It is cracked, but it should stop most of the harsh air from destroying his lungs.”

 

“What? Then, how will I breathe?”  Keith asks incredulously, although part of him was ready to do anything to save Shiro.

 

Thace just sighs, causing Keith’s eye to twitch with irritation.  “If I am correct, you can survive in this atmosphere fine, at least until we reach your lions.  Now, trust me.”

 

Keith stares at him, before he decides that he has no other option.  Taking one last breath in, Keith pulls Shiro’s and his own helmet. The air stings at the wounds on his face, but other than that, it almost felt freeing to not have the helmet pressing against his skin.

 

Sliding his helmet over Shiro’s head, Keith sighs in relief as Shiro’s breathing regulates again.  It is still weak, but they have a chance now.  

 

Thace nods, before grabbing Shiro and lifting him over his shoulder, despite Keith yelling at him.  

 

“Hush, lead the way, Red Paladin.”

\---

Keith refuses to fully trust this  _ Thace, _ but he admits to himself that he was helping them out of the corridors with ease.  As they climb up the final stretch to the surface, Thace stays below him to catch Keith when he misses a foothold.  He refuses to call it teamwork, and instead focuses on finding Red and Black.  He could feel that they were close, and it only fuels him more.  

 

Pulling himself to the surface, Keith allows himself a moment to breathe in.  He could see the lions in the distance, and no Galra in sight.  He did it.  He is going to save them.

 

Thace quickly pulls himself and Shiro up as well.  Keith could see that he was beginning to slow down, but they are almost in the clear.  

“C’mon, only a short run that way.” Keith calls out, although he knows that he was ready to drop from exhaustion.  Thace merely grunts.  “Let’s go.  The other sentries have probably rambled down below already.  It will not be long before they, too, reach the surface.”

 

Making it to the red lion, Keith feels a rush of emotion.  Both of the lions appear pilotable,  or at least able to fly.  Keith places his hand on Red’s flank. 

 

“Alright, Red.  Let’s go back to the castle.”  Red, however, merely rumbles in response.  As it raises up, its joints light up with electricity.  Maybe only one of them was able to fly.

 

“Shit, Red.  Okay, what to do, what to do?”  Keith mutters to himself.  He can’t just leave her behind for the Galra again, but they need to get out of this place and heal back at the castle.  

 

“Is there a problem?”  Thace asked, his breath slightly labored. If looks could kill, the Galra soldier would have died repeatedly this day, as Keith glares him down once more. 

 

“Red is still malfunctioning after the fight with Zarkon. Our only chance might be riding in the Black lion, if they will let me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it let you in?” 

 

“You don’t know anything about voltron.  The Lion chooses its paladin.  You can’t just pilot another Lion. I can only pilot Red. Only Shiro can pilot the Black Lion.”  Keith states out, frowning towards their situation.

 

“Well, the Black Paladin clearly cannot pilot anything, so it is up to you.” Thace states, as he walks towards the Black Lion with Shiro still on his shoulder.  Keith watches them for a moment, before groaning and forcing himself to run in front of them.  

 

“Let me talk to her first.” Keith interjects, as he stops in front of the Lion’s head.  Placing his hand on her muzzle, Keith took in a deep breath.

 

“Hey, uhh, Black Lion.  Look, I know I am not Shiro, but he can’t pilot you, and we need to return home.  Red can’t fly us there, so we need  you to take us. So… open up?”  Keith stutters, never knowing what quite to say to any lion other than Red, and that took a while to figure out.

 

The silence after Keith’s question is deafening, until the Black Lion finally opens up its mouth for them.  Keith sighs, before he gestures thace over.

 

“Come on, and (he turns to the Black Lion) thank you.” Keith could feel the nervous rumble when Thace follows him on board, but he can’t tell if it’s wary for the Galra soldier or worry for her paladin slumped over his shoulders.  

Falling into the pilot’s chair, Keith feels the full fatigue of his body.  The waves of pain are still rippling through him ,but he honestly didn’t care.  He thumbs the control, before he decides to let Black take the lead.  He will worry about what is happening to him, and what to do with Thace, after they get back to the Castle of Lions.  

 

“Black lion, take us home.”  With a roar, Black catches Red in its mouth and blasts off.

\---

 

Coran paces around the observation deck, countless thoughts roaming around his head.  It has been two ship cycles stuck floating in space, according to Coran’s personal tablet.  Allura has been resting the whole time- mainly due to Coran’s worried pressuring. With the drain of the Balmera and the stress of the battle, she had no energy to even find the lions, let alone create a warphole.  

 

This morning is the first likely chance that they have to begin the widespread search for the Paladins.  Hearing the telltale whoosh of the castle doors causes Coran to flinch.  Allura is in her battle gear once more.  Pure determination is etched on her face.

 

“Coran, let’s find our paladins.”  

 

“Yes, Princess.”  The observation deck roars into life, the universe holograms spreads out before them.  Allura is flicking through the different images with a flip of her hands.  

 

“Coran, what is the Castle’s status?”

 

“Well, due to our forced pause of major power, power must be redistributed to the rest of the castle before we create a warphole.”  Allura balls her hands into fists.  She wants to move as soon as possible, but knows that rushing into a rescue plan again will not aid anyone.  

 

“Fine.  We shall focus on finding the lions’ homing signals first, and then figure out which ones need rescue as soon as possible.”  Allura flies through the different images, only interested in finding five unique dots.  Finally, two faint dots appear in front of Coran.  

 

“Princess, look!”  Allura whips around to see the black and red beacons slowly moving across the hologram.  

 

“Shiro! Keith! They’re okay and moving!”  Allura is ecstatic to see that her comrades are alright.  

 

“Coran, how far away are they from the Castle?”  

 

“At this rate, they should make it here shortly! What should we do?”  

 

“Let’s get the healing pods back in order and then head to the hangars to meet them there.  They just had the greatest battle of their lives.  They will need help.”  Allura begins activating the rest of the castle, making sure everything is back online.  She then sprints off towards the hangars, with Coran hot on her heels.

 

By the time that they reach the Black Lion’s hangar, Allura can sense that both lions are docking in the Black Lion’s hangar.  Warning signals flare in her mind.  

 

“Keith! Shiro! Are you alright?”  It is only a few seconds for the hangar doors to open, but it feels like an eternity to the two Alteans.  Seeing the two lions, however, is almost worse than the feeling Allura had received earlier.  The Black Lion is slowly lowering a badly damaged Red Lion, before it lowers and opens its mouth. 

 

“Shiro? Keith? Please respond!” Allura runs up to the Black Lion, ready to bolt in and pull them out.  Who does come out makes her falter in her steps.  

 

Thace slowly walks down, shoulders heavy with Shiro with one arm and Keith in the other.  Both are unmoving, but Keith is steadily dripping blood.  Seeing her friends being carried down by the enemy causes fury to overcome the initial shock.  Allura charges towards Thace, and punches him square in the face as he begins to speak.

 

Coran rushes over to Keith and Shiro, as they fall from Thace’s weakened grip.  Both are in critical condition.  Allura tackles Thace to the ground, hand to his throat and death in her eyes.

 

“You have one tick to explain what you did to my crew, and why you dared to come to my Castle,  _ Galra.”   _ She spits out the word Galra like it’s bile in her throat. Thace struggles to breathe with Allura’s hand tight around his esophagus.

 

“He’s...m-my...son.”  Allura sneers at his lie, raising her fist to cast one final blow--

 

“Allura, stop!”  Coran stares down at Keith’s battered face, fingers lingering on the raw skin forming on the larger ears that were not there a few cycles ago.  “We need to get them to the healing pods immediately. All of them.” 

 

Allura stares at Coran, then at Keith, then at Shiro, and finally at Thace.  Her eyes form slits at him, before she finally lifts herself off of him. As he tries to lift himself up, she firmly places her boot on his cracked armor.

 

“Listen well, Galra.  I am only letting you live because you have vital information about what is happening to Keith.  As soon as you heal, you are my prisoner, and you WILL tell us everything.”  Allura glares down at him, showing that she will not hesitate again.  Thace slowly nods. 

“I will tell you everything in time, Princess Allura.  But first a warning.  I was merely the first search party for your scattered lions. Zarkon is sending out more as we speak.  You must find the other paladins, before he does. If they are in the same condition as the champion, you may not have much time.”  

 

Allura listens to Thace’s warning.  She wants to believe that they are simple Galran lies.  However, as she picks up Shiro and fully realizes the damage that has been done, she is not so sure.  

 

Making it to the healing pods, Allura ushers Thace to the first one.  Thace enters the pod without any resistance.  As the pod prepares to freeze, his eyes linger on Keith.  “Please, before you put him inside, remove his armor.  It will help his new features properly grow, and be better for your team as well.” 

 

Allura and Coran both stare at Thace before looking down at Keith.  Coran simply nods. “I’ll prepare Shiro and Keith for the pods and mend their suits.  You look for the others.”

 

Allura glances over the spread of the room, before she balls her hands into fists and leaves for the holo deck.

\---

When Coran finally enters the deck,  Allura enlarges two galaxy systems. Coran notices the three dots blinking faintly, and smiles.  “Shiro and Keith are safely inside the pods now.  I won’t lie.  They were both in critical condition, but they should be conscious by the time we rescue the other paladins.”  

 

Allura sighs in relief.  

 

“Good to hear, Coran.  I have managed to find the other lions.  Blue and Yellow appear to be fine, but I feel the same wave that I felt with Red and Black with the Green Lion.  It may be damaged, which means that Pidge could be in danger.  Our best course of action is to save them first before engaging the other planet.”

 

“Alright, Princess. Are Hunk and Lance in any danger?”  Coran waved his hand to get a closer look at the planet they landed on.  It appeared to be a planet consisted mainly of water.  If their suits were damaged in any way,  there could be trouble. 

 

“Not likely.  They appear to have landed on Azoolia, a former alliance to Altea in our time.  They also do not appear to have a lot of contact with the Galra,as of yet, so Hunk and Lance should be fine for the time being. Now, enough talking, let’s go save our paladins!”  Coran smiles, as the castle roars to life with Allura’s words, before they blast off to rescue their friends.

\---

 

The rescue missions went pretty smoothly.  By the time they reached the Balmera that Pidge landed on, the Balmerians had healed their lion and Pidge back to optimal health.  Hunk and Lance were also doing well enough.  Lance was apparently overwhelmed by the water- and also slightly miffed at Hunk for telling Allura about him crying when they first landed.

 

“C’mon Hunk, crying is a best friend only secret, not something you tell everyone about!”

 

“Sorry, sorry.  But to be fair, it doesn’t hurt to reveal your feelings.”

 

“The only feelings that I want to reveal right now are the relief and joy to be back in the castle.  Hey Allura, where is everyone else?”  Lance asks, stretching his arms high above his head. Pidge hums in agreement, finally moving out from behind the taller men blockade.

 

“Yea Allura. You have been oddly quiet since the Balmera.”

 

Allura bites her lip, thankful that she is leading the group and therefore they can’t see the worry etched on her face.  She has been racking her brain for the proper way to explain their… unusual situation.  Finally, taking a deep breath, Allura turns to the paladins.  “You see, not all of you had the simple landing after our separation.”  Lance’s head perks up at Allura’s slow talking.  

 

“Wait a damn minute, princess!  Did something happen to Shiro and Keith? And you just  _ now  _ decide to tell us?”  Lance’s nostrils flare, as he shakes with rage.  Allura waves her hand down to her side.

 

“Lance, it is not that simple, if you would just follow me to the healing pods--”  Pidge intervenes this time.

 

“No, Allura!  You don’t just throw a our-friends-are-hurt bomb and expect us to wait!  We want answers!”  Hunk is quiet, but he gives Allura a look that shows that he is just as concerned for his friends and hurt that she kept it away from them. Allura looks away, before she returns with a weary, but stern look at them.

 

“I will explain what I can along the way, but we still do not even know the whole story as of yet.”  The three Paladins share worried glances, before they hustle alongside Allura to the healing pods.

 

Coran was just finishing off a check of each of the pods, explaining why he seemed to rush off as soon as they landed and Allura stayed back to try to calm them down.  Clearly, the calming part of the plan was an utter failure.  Everyone gazed over the pods.  Lance’s eyes linger fearfully on Shiro, his old hero and now admired ally once again battered by the Galra.  Lance wishes in the back of his mind that he could have been there to help them.  It was a wish that he has had for countless times now.

 

Looking over at Keith’s pod, Lance sucks in a breath of worry, accompanied by worried gasps from Hunk and Pidge.  Something about Keith was extremely off.  While Shiro’s body was relaxed from the coma like state that the pods bring forth, Keith’s body is rigid.  His hips jaunt forward, and his back looks crooked almost, like his vertebrae were jostled by something.  Slowly trailing up to his face, Lance’s eye bulge at the strange splotches of pigment shifting against Keith’s skin.  It look like he was burned, but the new skin was a lilac purple instead of his normal pale tan.  

 

“Coran, what happened to Keith? I mean it looks like the pods are making whatever it is worse.”  Hunk throws out the first question, beating Lance to it.  Coran simply sighs wearily, before moving to the pod that the others had ignored until now.  Their friends’ well-being were all that they could focus on.

 

“That, my dear boy, all depends on what this man has to tell us.”  The three of them all look at the pod holding Thace, different shades of confusion and irritation ranging amongst their faces.  Lance finally speaks up first.  

 

“What a minute, you’re saying that we potentially have Keith’s and Shiro’s attacker on board, and he is sleeping comfortably up here, instead of down in the prisoner pods where we can mind interrogate him or something?”  Lance’s eyes twitch, as his mouth flies through his words in incredulous anger.  What were Allura and Coran thinking? This guy hurt Keith and Shiro, their friends.  

 

If Lance had the chance, he would airlock the whole pod out of the castle and get rid of the guy, before he tries to hurt his beloved friends again.  

 

Allura shakes her head at Lance’s outburst.  “As much as I would like to place this man as prisoner, when they arrived here, Lance, our priority was getting Shiro and Keith to aid as soon as possible.”  

 

“If I may add, Thace even offered to answer all of our questions when he emerges.  That makes a much safer plan than trying to link his mind to our Altean technology.”  Coran adds, his pip explanation lacking his usual cheeriness to it.  This whole experience after the battle must have taken a huge toll on him and Allura.  

 

Allura tries to hide it better though, staying behind the huddled paladins, so her voice sounds commanding despite what her tired face may reveal.  

 

“Indeed, while I am as concerned as you all for our friends here, we must stay strong and wait.  The Galra soldier will soon awaken, and then we will have our answers.”  The trio looks back at Allura, none of them truly pleased by her answer, but knowing it was the only plan they had.  

 

“So, should we just wait and watch for this Thace guy to wake up?  I can grab my computer to see if I can hurry up the process?”  Pidge pipes in, their eyes concerned but determined.  Coran shuffles himself over to make a barrier between them and the pods. 

 

“Actually, I would much prefer that you do not mess with the pods, while they are active.  It would be best for all of you to get some rest and then come back if any changes occur.  Wouldn’t you agree, Allura?”  Pidge huffs at the rejection, looking back at Allura.  Their glare intensifies for a moment, as Allura nods her head.

 

“Coran is right. We cannot have all of our paladins out of commission, especially if any Galra scout ships find our location.  We should all rest and return here in a few hours.”  Allura waves her hand, ushering the paladins out with mild resistance. Their grumbles and promises to be back soon enough fade out, as they walk away.

 

Allura’s lips purse, as she closes the door and walks back to stand in front of Thace’s pod.  His sleeping face appears strained but almost calm, like he was relieved to have a moment’s reprieve from the plethora of thoughts plaguing his mind.

 

“Coran.”  Allura finally speaks up, wringing her hands softly together, a habit of worry that only Coran has seen.  

 

“Yes, Princess?”  

 

“We are making the right choice keeping this Galra as our prisoner, aren’t we? I mean, the last time we had a Galra here, we lost the last line to father.”  Coran downcast his eyes, mirroring her pain at the thought of Alfor.  It seems like every time they let a Galra in, they lose him a little more.  

 

“I know that trusting a Galra seems to go against everything we stand for, but remember that the Galra were once allies, Allura.”

 

“Coran, that was over 10,000 years ago.”  

 

“True, but Alfor always told us that allies on the wrong path could find their way back.  It is a long shot, but look at what we know.”  Coran places a hand on Keith’s pod.  “This soldier had numerous opportunities to harm Keith and Shiro.  He even had the option to take them and their Lions back to Zarkon.  But he didn’t.  He returned here.”

 

Allura’s eyebrows furrow as Coran speaks.  “The lions could have just returned by their own drive. Especially with their paladins in such conditions.”  

 

“That is true, but look at Keith. Even you can admit that he appears to be growing into a striking resemblance of a young Galra adult. The expanded skin around his ears, the shift of skin pigmentation.  His vertebrae have even shifted, Allura.”  

 

Worry grows in Allura, as she takes in each change.  “So, you believe what he said, that he is Keith’s father, Coran?  That would mean that the Galra have already encountered Earth, which would have assuredly meant Earth’s demise.” 

 

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but until we can properly question him, every possibility must be considered.”  Allura sighs, before giving him a small smile.

 

“You are right, Coran.  I am grateful that I still have you to guide me, when my own thoughts are uncertain.  We should take our own advice now, and rest while we can.”  

 

Coran nods, placing a hand on Allura’s shoulder reassuringly.  “You should return to your room, Allura.  It wouldn’t be the first time that I have rested in the healing area.”  Coran smiles, as he softly pushes her to the door.  He could have the castle figure out a seating arrangement for the healing bed after he knew she was asleep.

 

“Fine, Coran, but when I or the paladins return, you are going to your own bed chambers.  We all need our rest after all.”

\---

 

“Coran, what are you doing?”  Coran wakes up with a snort, turning to see a yawning Pidge.  Their arms were filled with several laptops and a green blanket.  Coran stretches his arms above his head, feeling his back pop with the stretch. 

 

“Just resting my eyes for a tick, Pidge.  Nothing to worry about.” Pidge does not seem too convinced, however. 

 

“Uh huh.  Okay, Coran, go sleep in your own bed.  I can take pod watch from here.” 

 

“No, no, Pidge.  A young adult like yourself should have a full night’s rest, especially  after what has happened.”  Coran wags his finger, as he lectures Pidge about the importance of sleep.

 

“Coran, I have more things to worry about than getting my eight hours,  especially when my friends are hurt.” Pidge says, mocking Coran’s finger wave with their own.  Coran freezes at their words, before giving a soft laugh.

 

“I cannot argue with that reasoning, now can I?  I must admit, my bed is far more comfortable than these seating arrangements.  But I expect an alert if anything occurs, understood?”  Pidge hums, as they arrange their things across the couches.  Coran smiles fondly, as he heads out the door.  

 

Not long after Coran leaves, Pidge hears the doors reopen, Lance and Hunk entering with their own blankets.  Pidge couldn’t help but smile at the two, still in their pajamas.  

“Couldn’t sleep either?”  Pidge asks.  Hunk smiles wearily, nodding as he moves over to them.  “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep well, until Keith and Shiro are out okay.”  

 

“I know, like I have a million questions to ask, like why this guy” -Lance points rudely to Thace- “is even here.  I just know he is the reason that Keith looks so messed up.  I mean more messed up than usual.”  Hunk and Pidge roll their eyes at Lance’s back pedal insult. 

 

“Still going with the whole ‘oh Keith is totally lame and my rival.  I am totally not worried about his safety because I like him or anything’.”  Hunk teases, as Lance shoves him over to sit beside him with a huff.

 

“Shut up, man!  I thought we were friends!”  Lance holds his hand against his chest for dramatics.  Pidge snorts with a smile.

 

“Lance, we have been on a team long enough to know your little crush mannerisms.  Like how your mind practically freezes every time Shiro helps you with self defense training.”

 

“It’s because he’s my hero!”

 

“And not because he can lift you with one arm, and gives you that proud smile when you manage to block him?”  Pidge smirks, as Lance sputters with a flush growing on his face.  He glares at Hunk, who is barely holding in his laughter.  

 

“Oh shove it up your quiznak guys! I’m a healthy bisexual man! We can’t all be ace and unaffected by how Shiro is practically a modern Adonis!”  Hunk and Pidge’s laughter grows, but there is a warmth in it that Lance pouts for dramatics more than actual hurt feelings.  

 

“We know, Lance, we know.  But you know that you have to talk to them about it sometime.” Hunk pats Lance’s shoulder, forcing a disheartened laugh out of him.  Lance knows that he would have to face his feelings outright sooner than later, but it wasn’t that simple anymore.

 

Back in the Garrison, he could boldly flirt with people, and if he was rejected, could simply hide in the crowd and avoid them for a while.  There was no avoiding Keith and Shiro in the castle.  They were all paladins. They had to form Voltron and fight the Galra together.  They couldn’t do that if Lance blew it up by admitting that he thinks about them all the time and wants to be more than teammates.  It just would not work out.

 

“You’re right, Hunk, but now is definitely not the time.  Besides, Keith and Shiro are practically inseparable. I mean, they even get lost together.”  Pidge and Hunk trade glances, noticing Lance’s sarcasm as a common ploy to hide his actual feelings.

 

“Yeah, and look where that got us. They are both unconscious, and were apparently brought in by a Galra soldier.  We don’t even have any feedback from the lions to tell us what happened.” Pidge sighs, flopping their head onto Lance’s shoulder.  Hunk mirrors the motion, turning to lean against his side comfortably.  

 

“What Pidge means is that Keith and Shiro need you now more than ever, especially after whatever it is that they’ve been through.”  Pidge huffs in agreement, opening a laptop to try to connect to the healing pods to get a better analysis, despite Coran’s earlier protests .  Lance stares at the pods.  His eyes linger on Thace, face twisting into a hating scowl.  

 

“Well, whatever happened, it’s that guy’s fault, and he’s going to pay for it.”

\---

Hours pass as they wait for the pods to finish up.  From what Pidge pulled up,  the pods have been active for a few days now, meaning that they could open at any moment.  Lance can’t stop fidgeting in his seat.  He has probably done every possible position on the couch.  Like how Lance has spread his legs over Hunk’s lap, and his head against Pidge’s side, so that he can watch their vitals on Pidge’s screen.  

 

“Can’t you make them heal faster, Pidge?”  Lance whines.  Pidge just rolls their eyes.  

 

“Lance,  hacking into the pods to decrypt the vital information from Altean to english is one thing.  Hacking them to make them run faster is a whole another galaxy from what this is.”  Lance's continues to pout, glaring at Pidge’s laptop to will time to go faster.

 

“Just make it go faster, Pidge.” More pouting.

 

“Lance, you know how long it takes, you were in one.”

 

“But you’re Pidge- the whizz kid!” Cue little finger guns articulating each word. Pidge just rolls their eyes and pushes Lance away.

 

“Hunk, take your puddle of sad Casanova here.”  Hunk gently grabs Lance by the armpits and pulls him into a gentle hug.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, buddy.  Hunk is here for you.”  Hunk says softly with reassuring shoulder rubs, as Lance grumbles sadly against Hunk’s collarbone.

 

“Yes, yes.  I know Pidge is a meanie, but I’m not the one trying to get sympathy from them.  I mean they didn’t even cry when Mufasa died.”

 

“It was a cartoon movie!”

 

“He was a caring father and you are heartless!” 

 

Their tired bickering continues, until they hear the telltale whoosh of the pod door opening.  Everyone freezes, as they watch the Galra soldier slump forward and shakingly step out of the pod.  Lance makes the first move, pushing himself off of Hunk and onto the floor.  His legs, however, were too tangled up in the blankets for him to proceed.

 

“Hunk, grab him!”  Hunk quickly jumps up and strong arms Thace against the wall. He may have the Galra height and scare factor, but Hunk had the strength and advantage of Thace being disoriented from just emerging out of the pods.  The air leaves Thace’s lungs with a loud cough. He reflexively grabs Hunk’s arm, but then he pauses and releases the arm.

 

Hunk’s eyebrows raise, clearly noticing the surrendering action.  But he still doesn’t know the whole story behind this Galra soldier and Keith and Shiro, so he keeps his arm flat against his shoulders.  He does however, lower Thace down to his feet, gauging the man’s facial reactions for any sign of attack.   To his surprise, Thace doesn’t really struggle against his hold, although he easily could.  

 

Hunk seems more surprised by the fist that goes over his shoulder and rakes across Thace’s face.  Hunk follows the tan arm back to see a dark look on Lance’s face.

 

“That’s for Shiro and Keith, you fucking bastard.”   Lance spits out.  Pidge is right behind and looks ready to throw a punch of their own.  However, two voices shake them back out of their shroud of anger.  

 

“Everyone, calm down!”

 

“Paladins, stand down!”

 

Coran rushes over and pulls Pidge and Lance back. Allura swiftly moves to Hunk’s side, placing her hand on Hunk’s shoulder but not pulling his hold on Thace away.  Her eyes burrow into Thace, sizing him up and looking for any resistance from the Galra soldier.

 

“So, Galra, will you still comply as our prisoner and tell us what you know?”  

 

Thace nods.  “I promise, Princess Allura, now please restrain your Paladin.”  Allura stares Thace down, posture the perfect example of regal authority and power.  She smoothes her hand across Hunk’s arm before stepping back.

 

“Let him go, Hunk. He has no weapons and not even a high level Galra soldier can match our combined strength.”  Hunk nods as backs away from Thace, holding his arms out protectively in front of Pidge and Lance.  Coran returns to Allura’s side in front of Thace.

 

With the new freedom, Thace moves to rub his throat as he walks to the couch.  Allura pivots to watch his every move as he sits down submissively, and far away from the trio’s little nest of forgotten blankets.  

 

Allura glares him down, as do the other paladins.  Coran, however, wears a complexed expression on his face, like he doesn’t know quite what to think of this Galra man.  

“Okay,  _ Thace,  _ why were you on that planet?” Allura begins her interrogation, arms crossed.

 

“After the battle, Zarkon sent a group of sentries out after the champion, your Black Paladin.  When we discovered that the Red Paladin was possibly in the same area, I volunteered to head the search for them. Zarkon gave me permission, and we were sent off.”

 

“So, if you were sent off to capture the Black and Red Paladins and their lions, why didn’t you return to that monster Zarkon?”  

 

“Yes, if both paladins were unable to pilot, you could have possibly signaled to Zarkon that you have succeeded in your mission.”  Coran interjects inquisitively.  Rejecting a direct order would be a death wish in the Galra military.  

 

“Because I didn’t volunteer for Zarkon.  I volunteered for him.”  Everyone looks over at Keith, still resting in his pod.  Lance whips his head back to snarl at Thace.

 

“What do you know about Keith? Is this your fault?”  Hunk holds Lance back as he yells at Thace, but it is a loose one.  Thace casts his eyes down to the floor.  Coran and Allura hush Lance, but Thace speaks up.

 

“No, the boy is right.  What is happening to Keith is essentially my fault.  I am the one who abandoned him for the Galra army.”  Allura quirks an eyebrow up at that admission.

 

“Please explain, does that have to do with what you attempted to say before I almost killed you?”  The Paladins stand surprised at Allura’s easy admission of killing someone.  Firing weapons from a distance was one thing, but with only one’s bare strength…

 

“Yes, I am being completely truthful when I say that I am Keith’s father.” 

 

“What?”  The trio shout in unison, stumbling back a little ways.  

 

“No way in fucking space is Keith one of you!”  Lance spits out.  Thace glares back at Lance.

 

“It is the truth, human! Keith is my child, half- Galra, half- human.  If it weren’t for the intense strain on his body from that hostile planet, his Galra genes would have remained dormant.  That is not the case any more.”  Lance could feel a lump form in his throat, making him feel like he was suffocating.  It couldn’t be true.  

 

“How is that possible? The Galra has only been close to that Galaxy in the last few years, as you all have informed me.”  Allura speaks up, her body language still strong despite the onslaught of news.  Thace shakes his head.

 

“Actually, the Galra have been sending out small voyages to the far reaches of the universe for centuries now.  It started with Zarkon growing tired of the witches, the ones before Haggar, being unable to locate the lions.  So he devised small groups of soldiers, only four in each group, to search the universe for him.  The groups were made up of fresh soldiers, just out of the academy.  He didn’t trust his robotic soldiers for the job, especially in the early centuries.  My team was one of the later ones, and we were sent out to the Milky way Galaxy.  It was a few cycles into our voyage that we came across Earth.”

 

“But why would Zarkon send out small groups when he has great frigates and even battleships on his side?”  Allura inquires.

 

“Finding and controlling Voltron was the main goal of the voyaging mission. Zarkon was only interested in planets with valuable resources- like the Balmeras, or links to Voltron. If he didn’t have to conquer a useless planet, he did not bother with it.  That does not apply any more, but that is not important to my story.”  Thace waves his hand dismissively. 

 

“When my group arrived on Earth, we stayed hidden from human society and focused all our energy on finding any trace of Voltron.  However, I was still young and was not one who was raised for the military but scouted for it.  So I got distracted by the many activities that you humans did, and one night I found myself lost in a human city. I was unsure of how to remain undetected and return to my group in our hidden headquarters.  That was around the time that I met Keith’s mother. 

 

“ I don’t know what she saw in me, or why I was so curious by her lack of fear,  but we kept seeing each other after that night.  I told my group members that I was simply going on a lone watch for Voltron, but in actuality, I was seeing her.  As our group lost hope in finding Voltron, she had become pregnant with Keith.  By the time had come for us to return to the Galra empire, she was in labor.  However, something went wrong.  Only Keith survived the pregnancy.  I could only look from afar.  I thought about taking Keith with me, but knew that Zarkon would simply make a message out of him by culling him or turning him into a slave, as half breeds often are.  

 

So I gave him my old knife, and left with my group. We informed Zarkon that that galaxy had no use to the empire as of yet, so he stayed away for a little while. I had hoped that Keith’s Galra genes would never rise to the surface.  But now that they have, I want to take the responsibility that I gave up so long ago.  I want to help him.  I want to help Voltron.”  No one says a word, after Thace finishes his long speech.  Allura and Coran are shocked that the Galra empire has reached farther than they have expected.  They only chose not to take over what was not a threat or useful.  

 

Pidge looks distant, as their mind wondered what would have happened if the Galra would have taken another human prisoner than their father or brother.  Hunk wonders if the Garrison had any idea about the Galra and were hiding it from the world. That would explain the Kerberos cover up. 

 

Lance stares up at Keith.  How was he going to handle this information?  Lance bets that Keith will probably attack first, ask questions later.  It is what he always did.  Maybe that was the Galra part of him, but Lance shakes that thought away.  Keith is Keith, his rival, his fellow paladin, his secret crush.  Lance can’t doubt him now.  Keith is going to need them now more than ever.  Lance turns to Shiro next, wondering how much Shiro knows about this. And if he doesn’t, how is he going to handle Keith? What if he thinks that Keith was a spy for the enemy?

 

Coran thankfully breaks the silence.  “I think we could all use a drink break.  I will be right back.”  With that, Coran scurries off to the kitchen. They watch him leave, before Allura turns back to Thace.

 

“Thace, what you have said is true? Completely true, because trust me in that I will find the truth if you are hiding it.”  If Allura is at all nervous, she hides it well.  

 

“I promise you, princess, that I am completely honest with what I have told you.  I want to help.”

 

“S- so what you said about being on Earth is true? The Galra have been to Earth before?”  Hunk pipes up, worry etched on his face.

 

Thace nods.  “Yes, Paladin. I almost want to laugh now at how oblivious we were to the Blue Lion’s presence then.”

 

“It’s Hunk, and then what is stopping Zarkon from destroying Earth? I mean he has conquered most of the universe.”

 

“I believe the main reason is that Zarkon has no need for Earth, especially since Voltron is no longer there.  His main objective is hunting you down, not destroying your home planet, although I cannot say that will always be the case.  Using the planet to lure Voltron into a trap could be a possibility in the future.”

 

The trio shudder at the thought, picturing their friends and families in danger of something they have no idea about.  They couldn’t let that happen.

 

“What can we do to prevent that?” Pidge asks.  Thace shakes his head.

 

“I do not know everything, but I do know that as long as you keep forming Voltron, Zarkon will focus all of his attention on that.  Your galaxy has little resources or quintessence values to it, besides Earth.   As long as you do not bring Voltron there, it should be safe for now.”  The trio looks at Allura, her face pinched as she nods solemnly.

 

“I would not put it past Zarkon to use your planet as bait.  That is why we must stay away, so that Earth does not share the same fate as Altea.”

 

Lance bites his lip to keep in his grief at the knowledge that they probably won’t see their families again if they want to keep them safe and out of Zarkon’s radar.  He’ll never see his mom or brothers and sisters, at least not until after the war is over.  Silence returns to the room, as the new information settles with the group.  For the second time that day, Coran comes to the rescue.   

 

“Alright, everyone! I have drinks ready.”  Coran hands Thace the last one. “I think this is an old Galra recipe, so I don’t know if you will remember it.”

 

Thace deeply inhales the steam puffing up from the cup, before taking a large sip and smiling. 

 

“Actually, this reminds me of something one of my elders used to give me as a kit before I was enlisted.  I used to hate the smell, but it’s almost nostalgic now.  Thank you.. Coran.”  

 

Coran gives Thace a smile, before Allura softly guides him back to her side.  Allura calmly sips her own drink, as she prepares her next question.

 

“Now Thace, can you explain what exactly is happening to Keith? If his Galra genes were forced out due to that planet’s atmosphere, as you have claimed, then why was he in such a critical condition when we found you all?”  

 

“From what I can gather, Keith’s body attempted to activate his Galra genes to survive.  Now since many of us have been bred to survive in any environment since Zarkon first began his attack against Altea, our bodies quickly try to adjust to harsh climates. However, Keith’s genes have over- compensated due to being inactive for so long, causing his body to attempt to form adaptations that often take young Galra adults years to grow into.”

 

Coran flits over to Keith’s pod, stroking his mustache in thought.  “So, you are saying that Keith had to endure dramatic alterations to his human body for two cycles and still made it to the lions?”  

 

“I am as surprised as you are. The growth patterns for a young Galra are exhausting during a normal experience, not one at this level of acceleration.  I can only wonder what kind of muscle therapy my son will need, let alone how I can tell him how this all happened.”  Thace admitted solemnly.  For a second, he looked like a tired man with regret etched on his face. Coran turns back to Thace, noticing the man’s hesitation, something that he has hardly seen in a Galra soldier.

 

“What do you mean, Thace? You have told us all that you know, correct?” Coran questioned, Allura humming in response as she looks at Thace with a sharply lifted brow.

 

“Yes, but this is different. Working through something as personal as this would not have been a problem if I had raised Keith as a kit til now.  But I didn’t.  I left him, and from how he reacted to me in the caves…” Thace rubs softly at his side, remembering the hot rush of the sword slashing his side- “Keith has no desire to hear from Galra scum like me.”  Everyone pauses at this admission.  “Especially with the obvious bond he has with the Champion.  Keith would rather see me dead than a father when he comes out of that pod.”

 

“Then, tell me what to do.”  Lance is a little surprised himself at the words that slip out of his mouth.  He quickly tries to backpedal with his usual confidence.  “I mean, I am a son from a big family, so being the barrier of intense news and helping people through body issues, even weird Galra puberty- is definitely in my wheelhouse.”  Allura, Thace, and Coran all look dumbfounded by Lance’s quickly paced words.  Hunk and Pidge, however, seem pleased with his offer, if the supportive pats against his shoulders mean anything.

 

“I do not know if it is that easy to learn in such short time.” Thace says doubtfully, looking to the other adults for insight. Allura glances over to Coran, who is petting his mustache in thought.

 

“Actually, Lance would be a great aide in Keith’s healing process.  He has told me a lot about his family, and helping each other adjust to a dramatic change is a common practice.  Besides, it would be a great bonding experience for the two paladins and allow you some time to talk extensively to Thace, Princess.”  Coran remarks, then looks to Lance with a little smile.  Lance beams back to him in thanks.  

 

Allura flits between the two, and then between Lance and Keith, before a knowing smile graces her lips.  “I believe you are right, Coran.  Thace, please tell us what Keith will need to properly adjust to his new additions.  Hunk and Pidge will retrieve whatever is necessary, under Coran’s supervision.  Lance, you stay behind with me to hear Thace out.  Is that alright with everyone?”

 

“Perfectly fine with me.”  Hunk adds with a little okay hand motion.  

 

“Yea. I have no desire to help Keith work out any new kinks.” Pidge smirks as Lance glares back at them- the flush of his face evident by now.  Lance playfully shoves Pidge aside, as he moves toward the adults. Taking one last glance at Keith and Shiro’s sleeping bodies, his answer was confirmed to himself more than anyone else. He may not know exactly what was going on, but he definitely wasn’t going to let them go through it alone.

 

\---

Nothing can quite describe the feeling of falling out of the hyper sleep state of the Altean pods.  Keith feels like he was floating in a cold lake during winter, the frost softly covering his skin.  It was not freezing so much as refreshing, awakening tired nerves and muscles.  Then, the water turns into the familiar lulling waves of the coastal shore, warm and drifting him back to the surface.   As he falls forward, Keith is not even bothered to try to catch himself, preferring to try to hold onto the warm lull for as long as possible.  

 

He does, however, register the feeling of someone catching him.  One of their shoulders is digging into his sternum, but Keith is oddly not bothered by it.  He groans, as he hears the soft call of his name.  It ripples away the comforting feeling of the pod, allowing the subtle pain of reality to roll in.  The once electric shocks of pain are now simple pinpricks that spark along his spine.  He actually felt pretty comfortable in his own skin, his ear brushing smoothly against whoever’s cheek was holding him.  No raw sensitivity anymore, although he does feel more sensitive than normal.   

 

“Umm...Keith?”  The voice rings out to him again, clear enough now that Keith can actually recognize it.  Lance?  He tries to speak, but his voice dribbles out his name than barking it out with his usual bite. 

 

“Oh finally, you’re awake. I thought I was going to have to drag your ass back to your room without any help.”  Lance replies smoothly.  Keith can hear the smirk on  his face without even needing to open his eyes.  Half- heartedly scowling, he tries to push his hands against Lance’s shoulders.  

 

“Like you even have the muscles to carry me anywhere, I can move just fine.”  Keith remarks dryly, although his actual muscles had quite the argument to his snarky statement.  He is ready for whatever outburst to spew out of Lance’s mouth.  What he does not expect is for Lance to tense up and hold Keith firmly in his arms.  It is unexpected, but almost pleasant.  

 

“L-like hell you are.  Just let me help you for once, man.”  Keith tries to focus in on Lance’s face, his eyesight still foggy from the pod.  As he takes in Lance’s stubborn glare and soft color on his face, Keith finds his own face feeling suddenly warmer. Then, he turns confused as Lance blanches at him and his eyebrows rocket up his forehead.  Why does he look so shocked?  Keith can blush as embarrassingly much as everyone else.  

 

“What are you so surprised ...by?”  Turning his head to look into the glass of the now empty healing pod, Keith freezes in fear at what he sees. A Galra man is staring back at him, looking just as shocked as Keith.  His lilac features are darkened by the cool purple flush across his cheeks, mirrored by the layered locks surrounding their face.  A cold feeling settles in him, as he sees the Galra man being held by a mirrored Lance and finally realizes who he has been staring at.

 

He was Galra.  He was the enemy.  How is this possible?

 

Lance slowly moves his hands up to cautiously turn Keith’s  face back to his.  The expression on his face is hesitant but kind- a strange expression since he has only ever noticed Lance look irritated or challenged when the look was directed at Keith.  He does not mind this new look, though. 

 

“Hey, I know this is scary, like I was terrified when I first heard what happened to you and Shiro, but you have to trust me, okay?  I have everything we need back at your room.”  Lance speaks slowly and smoothly, probably judging Keith’s overwhelmed expression as a result of the new Galra features.  They were a big factor to his quick breathing and fast heartbeat, but another part of him was more so shocked by Lance.  

 

Whenever they interact, it is with tooth and claw.  One misspoken word almost always causes himself or Lance to start an uproar.  Keith admits he never took Lance’s word with a lot of serious thought before.  He never thought of Lance as the rival that Lance obviously thought Keith as. And maybe this was why.  He has never saw this other side to the normally boisterous and fast- paced Paladin.  This soft spoken and caring side.  The side- Keith thinks sourly to himself- that only his close friends like Pidge and Hunk have probably seen.  He could get used to this look.

 

“So, this is real?”  Keith asks, trying not to let his frustration at what could have possibly happened boil out.  He wants answers without a clouded head.  Lance nods.

 

“Yeah, you and Shiro arrived at the castle pretty banged up, from what Coran told me.  Shiro’s still in the pod, but he’s safe now.  Just like you are.”  Lance loosens his hold and lets Keith shift over.  Keith lets out a shuddering breath, as he looks over Shiro.  Shiro was okay.  He managed to save them both.  

 

“So...now that you are a little calmer, can we please get to your room?  We have a lot to talk about, and to do actually.”  Lance asks again.  Keith nods, letting Lance lift them both up from the ground.  His spine pops uncomfortably, making him groan pitifully.  Lance simply smiles and puts one of Keith’s arms over his shoulder. He then  gently presses his hand down Keith’s side, trying to find the best place to hold Keith up without causing too much pain.  Keith bites back a few groans, refusing to show his pain, despite the knowledge that Lance is less oblivious than first presumed.  Keith takes one last look at Shiro as the castle doors close.  A smile grows on his face. He was still in pain, and he looked horrifying, but they survived.

 

\---

 

As they walk,  Lance keeps glancing over to gauge Keith’s expressions while they walk to his room. Keith’s room isn’t the ideal area due to walking distance, but Thace insisted that being in an area that Keith considered safest would be the best way to get him relaxed.  Frankly, Lance has a few hesitations over trying to be a good support interest to Keith as Thace explained exactly everything that he would need to do.  The closest Keith has ever let Lance be physically or honestly emotionally was when they were locked together during self- defense training.  This healing procedure is a whole new level for them, however, and Lance could feel the nervous flutter in his stomach, as much as he hated it.  

 

He needed to be calm, and not thinking about that kind of thing.  Right now, Keith needed him to be focused on helping him, not kissing him.  Sadly, Lance’s go to mindset was always on the attraction setting.

 

He shakes the nervous thoughts away, as he catches on the soft groans that Keith is trying to keep in.  He needs something to take his mind of his current pain.  Lance gets an idea, probably not the best, but it needs to come out sooner than later.

 

“Hey, I have to ask, what happened? I mean, after the wormhole went to hell and we all got separated.  Do you remember anything?”  Lance tries to ask with his typical suaveness, but his worried haste comes out in the end.  He was never the go to guy for these kind of things. Keith never looks at him, keeping his eyes forward, but he begins to speak.

 

“We crashed on the planet with enough force that the lions actually ejected us out.  The whole place was a canyon made up of countless corridors.”  

 

“So you and Shiro were stuck in the Labyrinth, but without the blessing of David Bowie?”  Lance tries to be funny, his one major talent in serious conversations.  Keith simply rolls his eyes.

 

“No Bowie, just an army of Galra sentries hunting us down.” Well, fuck to making Keith laugh about his hardships.  “To make matters worse, something was deathly wrong with the air.  It was like inhaling fire.  I could barely tolerate it, but it was really affecting Shiro.  He could barely walk on his own, not like he exposed any pain to me.”  Lance sighs alongside Keith.  As much as he admires their strong leader, Lance knows how annoying Shiro can be about forcing them to talk about their problems but hiding all of his.   He wonders if Shiro will even tell his friends everything like Keith is telling him or will he shoulder it to stop them from worrying.

 

“We were almost captured, when that Galra soldier, Thace, stopped the sentries.  He then started talking to me like he knew what was going to happen, like I couldn’t stop anything.  It pissed me off.”  Lance could feel Keith’s anger at Thace with the small shakes in his shoulders as he spoke.  Biting his lip, he let Keith continue speaking, as he noticed that they were almost to Keith’s room.  

 

“Then...everything went so fast, or it could have been my mind spinning so fast from the pain I felt.  Suddenly, we were separated by the other sentries,  Shiro was unconscious, and the Galra soldier was actually following me to the lions.  I remember Red being too damaged to fly, getting into the Black lion, and then… waking up to your voice.”  Keith finally looks at Lance, and it makes Lance stop in his tracks for a moment.  Lance could not place the emotions on Keith’s face right now, and part of him didn’t think he could handle it right now. So he does what he always does: slides away from actually confronting his feelings and ramble about anything or doing anything to distract himself and everyone around him. Placing his hand against the panel, the door slides open, and Keith’ eyes widen as he looks in his room.  

 

What little furniture the castle has for their rooms has been pushed around to circle his bed.  Towels and packets of the castle energy drink cover one table.  The drawer where Keith keeps what little clothes he actually had the castle make for him had various bottles and what appears to be a tablet with Lance’s handwriting glowing faintly on it.  

 

Keith picks up the tablet curiously, but much to his chagrin, Lance’s handwriting is impeccable but entirely in Spanish. The only word that he does understand makes ice flow in his veins.  Thace. His name is everywhere in these notes.

 

“Lance.”  Lance stops his teasing about how surprised he was when he first saw how messy Keith’s room was with a warm hm.  However, his smile falls, as he sees the anger resting on Keith’s face.  

 

“Is that Galra soldier here?”  Lance’s whole body tenses at the question, not without Keith’s notice.  The ice in Keith’s veins begins to boil under his skin.

 

“Lance, did he land with us, and is still in the castle?”  Keith edges back to Lance, hands shaking with rage.

 

“Yes.”  Lance won’t even look him in the eyes.  

 

“Did he do this to me?” Keith is trying and failing to keep his voice even.

 

“...In a way, yes.”  Lance is folding his arms in on himself, making Keith clench his teeth.

 

“What way, Lance?”  What was Lance hiding from him? Were all these nice gestures a fucking trick?

 

“You should really relax on your bed, before I tell you all of this.” Lance tries to usher him to the bed, but Keith moves back.  

 

“What way, Lance?”  

 

“In the you-are-kinda-half-galra-and-Thace-is-your-dad kind of way?” Lance mutters out, shoulders hunch, as he raises his arms in submission.

 

“What?”  Keith shoves Lance away, causing himself to sharply fall onto his bed with a thud.  He lands on something that causes pain to rocket up his back.  When he grabs it to pull it out from under him, he freezes.  A tail.  He as a tail now.  Keith sees red, as he whips his head back at Lance.

 

“You knew about this!”  Keith fists his clawed hands into Lance’s shirt, pulling him down onto his knees.  Despite Keith’s enraged glares, Lance does not look terrified, only sorry, which almost pisses Keith off even more.

 

“Yes, Keith, which is why you need to hear me out.” The reason in Lance’s voice is merely fuel for his rage.

 

“Hear you out? Lance, I am a fucking Galra, and you have the fucking nerve to say that it is because some Galra scum fucked my mother?”  Keith is snarling now,  a dark voice in his head whispering how awful he must look with his new inherited features.

 

“Well, that is how you get fucking pregnant, isn’t it?”  Now, Lance is shouting, that soothing voice of reason escaping out the doors.  Keith growls, and then growls again over the fact that he actually  _ growled  _ at Lance.

 

“Is this some joke to you?”

 

“Of course not, I mean, I fucking volunteered to help you with this!”  Lance’s eyes are getting glossy, but what right does he have to act like the victim here. 

 

“I didn’t ask for your help, Lance.”  Keith’s fingers tighten in his shirt.  Lance grips them loosely with his own, frustration on his face.

 

“Well, too fucking bad.  Unless you want Thace helping you feel out all your new muscles, I am all you got, Mullet head!”

 

“Don’t you say his name like he is our friend!  And what...what do you mean feel out?”  Keith lowers his voice, trying to let Lance’s words settle in. As quickly as their anger rose, it faded out. Now, Keith and Lance silently look at each other, neither one quite knowing what to say next.  Keith doesn’t know if the red on Lance’s face is from his yelling or something that Keith can’t really put to words yet.

 

Lance pulls Keith’s hands off of his abused collar, as he thinks off a proper answer. Keith can see the struggle going on in his head by the shifting glances over everything.  Finally, the words fall out like a roaring river.  “In a nutshell, the messed up atmosphere from that planet you were on made you go into Galra puberty on steroids, and I  _ kinda  _ need to massage you now.  To help your new muscles heal better, and to see if anything- like your back- got seriously messed up.”

 

Oh.  Keith moreso mouths out his shock, his voice leaving him for once.  The information is causing his mind to reel, making his confusion back then a little clearer.  

 

His hands shake, as he feels his ears.  Remembers how raw they felt, and now they had a soft velvet feel to them, like peach fuzz against his calloused hands.  

He focuses on his tail, and feels sick when it twitches up in response.  He was really part Galra.  He was a member of the enemy.  What was he going to do?

 

Keith flinches as two hands rubbing into his shoulders rip him away from his negative thoughts.  

“I know that I can’t even begin to understand what thoughts are going through your head.  I mean if Shiro was out of the pod, he could have been here with you instead of me.  He would probably say something like ‘no matter what happens, you are still a part of Voltron.  You are still a part of this team.’”  

 

Lance is looking so vulnerable, the usual air of confidence and teasing grins gone.  He is making so much sense, but he doesn’t think that he can help Keith as well as someone else?  Keith would have never wanted anyone close to him to deal with what he has become.  He can’t hardly stand it.  He believes that no one would trust him with this face, but Lance volunteered to help him, despite all the fights that they have had. Keith will never understand Lance, but right now he understands that Lance is the best person to be with him right now.    

 

However, Keith was never good with putting his feelings out there with the right words so, he simply rests his own hands on Lance’s shoulders to mirror him.

“Lance, it doesn’t matter if Shiro was awake to help me or not.  You are here now, so stop wishing for someone else to show up and just do whatever you are supposed to already.”

 

Lance freezes before another flush appears over his face along with a grin, like he is relieved at Keith’s downcasted pout.  “Right, so just lie down on your stomach, get comfy, and I’ll just get prepared I guess. Oh, and you are going to have to get out of the jumpsuit.  There’s a little catch on the back that feels like Altean Velcro.  Coran helped me get it off the first time, but I think you would prefer if I let you strip down to where you are comfortable.”

 

Keith watches Lance as he smoothly flips back onto his feet and begins moving items idly around.  After a few moments, he realizes that Lance is keeping his back to Keith, allowing him some sort of privacy to get comfortable on his own terms. Keith feels a grateful smile tugging on his lips, before he complies to Lance’s request: feeling for the seams, before ripping the sides apart.  Lance was right; it did sound and feel like velcro.  He breathes a sigh of relief, as the air wafts across his exposed skin.  No more stinging, just a new sensitivity that he was definitely not used to yet.  Shucking the rest of the suit down,  Keith blanches as he realizes that the healing jumpsuit was the only thing he had on.  Had being in the past tense, and now he was actually naked with Lance alone in his room.  In normal situations like after training showers, being nude never really bothers Keith, but something about this felt different.  More intimate and unknown.  

 

Lance seems to feel Keith’s worrying chilling the air- or hears his tail thumping against the sheets- as he chuckles and puts his finger behind him on a pile of folded towels.  

 

“Put this over your ass, like you would for a massage at the spa.” Keith mocks Lance with little disgruntled mumbles, as he snags a towel from the pile.  One moment, Lance is being timid and emotional, and the next he rebounds back to his teasing grins and joking nature.  But Keith can’t seem to be overly angered by him. It is refreshing in a way that Lance is acting like he usually does, like he is trying to make Keith not over think what this all actually means. Keith would not mind letting his thoughts drift away for once and follow Lance’s carefree mood.

 

Carefully flipping his legs onto the bed without accidentally putting pressure on his tail, Keith stretches his way down onto the bed. His chest meets silky sheets- Keith wonders how Lance got the castle to make him these instead of the standard ones they first had, and Keith can feel his joints pop uncomfortably as he settles.  With a soft groan into the sheets, Keith settles the towel over his ass, but just under where his new tail follows his spine.  

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  Keith mutters out, still refusing to lift his face from the sheets.  His ears swivel to follow Lance’s movements, causing him to tense up on the bed.  Lance calms him back down with a soothing hand on the shoulder.  “Don’t be so tense, your little kittybat ears just do that naturally.  Thace says that it is ideal for searching out any distress calls by your comrades, so you are just going to be an even better Paladin with them.  Way to raise the bar even higher, asshole.”  Keith coughs out a laugh.

 

“Yeah right, and kittybat? The hell is that?”  

 

“Oh, it’s my term for the Galra, like you know good ones like you, not the gross assholes we blow up every fucking week.  Cuz your ears and tail are cute and fluffy like a kitty’s, but your ears are also big and hear everything like a bat’s?”  Keith peeks a eye up at Lance, who is actually holding his hands up to his ears to mimic Keith’s as he talks. 

 

“You are such a nerd.”  Keith scoffs, burying his face back into the sheets. Lance merely laughs in return.  

 

“Yeah, well, this nerd is going to need to sit on your legs to get proper access to your back, so muffle into the blankets if you are okay with that, and will NOT flip me off the bed for doing so.”

 

Keith mutters his consent, although part of him is keen on seeing how Lance would react if he threw him off the bed anyways.  He feels the bed dip, as Lance swings one legs over his thighs.  Lance is hovering over him, before settling down to place pressure on his own legs than Keith’s.

 

“Is this okay?”  Keith turns his head to nod, earning a smile from Lance.  

 

“Good, I am going to start at your shoulders, and then move down your spine to see what is possibly out of place and needs re-aligning.  You will probably feel some discomfort, so tell me if anything is really unbearable.”  

 

Keith simply nods again, letting Lance take control.   Hands slowly begin to scope out his shoulders, pressing into knots when he finds them.  It almost feels unpleasant, but then Lance smoothes the pain away.  Keith is softly breathing, barely listening to Lance describe what he is doing and why.  As Lance moves his thumbs down his spine, Keith starts a purr, then chokes a little in embarrassment.  

 

“Oh please continue, I love the compliment.”  Keith can hear the smirk on Lance’s voice.  

“Shut up, loser.”  Lance lets out a big laugh.   “Whatever little kittybat, but I need to work on your spine for a while, since it had the most strain during all of this.  Plus, I would rather have you purring than growling in pain.”

 

Keith bites back a rebuttal, relaxing again as Lance continues his ministrations. He could feel his purr start back up in his chest, especially as Lance works out the final kinks close to the base of tail.  The purr stops, as he peers up in confusion and Lance stops massaging his muscles and begins to move away.

 

“Wha? Why’d you stop?”  Keith would deny the whine later that night, but right now he is too relaxed to care.  Lance shakes his head with a smile, moving Keith’s legs aside so he can sit down on the bed.  

 

“Because I did what I mainly needed to do with your back muscles, and now, I need you to sit up and try to move your tail.”  Keith freezes at Lance’s request, but he shakes the nerves away and begins to move.  He can do this.  His muscles whine at him, more so mad they had to leave their relaxing space than from pain like before. As his feet returned to the floor, Keith is surprised to not feel much tension at all in his lower back anymore.  

 

“How did you get so good at this, I mean massages? Did Thace really teach you all this while I was knocked out?”  Thanking Lance is one thing, thanking his supposed alien father is something he may never be able to handle. Lance shrugs his shoulders, as he dries the oil off of his hands.

 

“Thace really just told me about which muscles I should focus on.  Your shoulders and lower back suffered most of the backlash from your space puberty, so that’s what I focused on.  I learned how to work out knots from my family.”  

 

“Really?” Keith has heard Lance talk about his family before, although the truth was that Keith never really listened before.  He was never really a part of the casual conversations that occurred during lunch or breaks between training.  

 

“Well yeah, being part a big family meant I was always there to help someone work out a strained muscle from a sports injury or rub someone’s back after a bad dream or break up. You get used to massage therapy as a part of the common healing practice.”

 

_Huh.  I never really had that for me back on Earth.’_  Keith thinks to himself before he can catch it.  He does not want to leave this good headspace by thinking about his past right now.  He decides to distract himself with more questions.

 

“So, Thace just told you where to work on and is just sitting somewhere in the castle waiting for what, an update at some point?”

 

“Well, yeah.  He wanted to make sure you healed up alright, but kinda had the impression that you would not want to see him after what happened.  I couldn’t imagine why not, though?”  Lance smirks which earns him a glare in return.  

 

“Shut up.  He talked to me like I was some kid.  Like I didn’t know what was happening.”

 

“Well, you kinda didn’t.  I mean who would know what to do? One day, you’re a human kid on earth, the next you grows soft ears and a tail and meet your estranged space dad who has been allegedly waiting to double cross Zarkon to save you? No one could call that.”  Lance tries to laugh about, but his words do strike a chord. A lot has happened the past few days.  He should be reacting far worse to this, but he was oddly relaxed.  And while he would usually deny it, he thinks that it is due to Lance.  The guy who put aside his typical claims of rivalry to help Keith in his time of need.  The guy who talked to a potential enemy to learn everything could about Galra anatomy for him.  Lance did this all for him, and Keith is secretly grateful. Not that he would ever tell him that anyway.  Would probably say it in a way that caused another yelling match.  Keith had a way of doing that with Lance.  

 

A small yelp from Lance and a strange pull causes Keith to snap out of his train of thought.  His tail is curling gently around Lance’s arm,  the fluffy end of it flicking around peacefully.

 

“... I guess that is healed fine then.”  Keith deadpans, not sure what else to say.  What can you say about a tail that literally grew overnight? 

 

Lance blushes and just laughs nervously, relieved to see Keith more intrigued by his own tail than Lance’s now tomato red face.  He decides that it is best to not tell Keith that he finds it adorable or that Thace says that holding tails or wrapping yours around someone was basically a claim of romantic interest.  That is for another day or, you know, never.  Lance could live with never, as long as he kept telling himself that.  

 

Lance nudges his body along the bed to reach for the jar of lotion without making Keith’s tail move away.  “Okay, the last thing we really need to do is apply this cream that Coran made under Thace’s instructions.  It is supposed to warm up and keep your muscles relax as they finally settle in.  Plus, it dries quickly, so no stiff fur feeling, although you are more fuzz and smooth skin than fur.”  

 

The rest of the session goes by like that.  Lance moves Keith around, kneading the warm cream into Keith’s skin.  He teases Keith, when he groans too loudly, making Keith argue and forget whatever pain was bothering him.  Keith almost makes another  disappointed whine when Lance towels off the excess cream from his hands and tells Keith that he is good for now.  Maybe it’s because he had been enjoying a time where Lance and him weren’t constant bickering.  Or maybe it’s because now he has to face everyone else.  But are they really going to accept what he has become? Will Shiro after everything that he has been through?  And What about this Thace? Is what Lance has been saying really true?  He was terrified, but being afraid never stopped before.  He had to face everyone.

 

As soon as the thought left his head, a knock rings out from his closed door.  His ears perk out and swivel back in fear, but Lance simply holds out a hand to stop him.  

 

“It’s okay.  I asked Pidge or Hunk to get us if anything new came up.  Pidge?”

 

“No, it’s Hunk.  Can I come in… I mean are you guys decent in there? Cuz I have learned from first year that walking in any room unannounced-”

 

“OKAY… that’s enough, Hunk! You can come in and tell us what you actually came here for.”  Keith chuckles quietly at Lance’s rushed yammering.  Lance throws him a flustered glare, before both of them focus their attention on the moving door.  

 

Hunk slowly peeks in before his eyes settle on Lance and more importantly Keith.  Keith tries not to show his worrying about what Hunk must be thinking about him right now.  However, it is not the easiest task when you have two new appendages that have not learned how you like to present yourself.  His ears were still rearing back and his tail was flicking nervously, once again wrapped around Lance.  

 

Any other situation, Hunk would have glided in and gave them both a great hug, saying how relieved he is that Keith is okay.  But he doesn’t, he carefully pushes the panel to shut the door and waits. 

 

Keith curses to himself, as he can tell that Hunk can feel his own nerves from here.  He leans back into Lance, and in response, Hunk tries to relax his own shoulders and move closer.  

 

“This may sound strange, but can I touch your ears, Keith?  Like I can’t even guess what you have been going through since you woke up from the pod, and this may be a super rude thing to ask, but I just really need to touch them.  Partially to make sure that they are real and that is actually happening, and also to see if they aren’t hurting you, since you basically grew them overnight.”

Keith feels himself relax, as Hunk continues on.  At least, he was not looking at Keith like he was terrifying.  Keith gives Hunk a silent nod but stays leaning against Lance and allows Hunk to close the distance.  Hunk’s fingers are twitching, as he slowly reaches towards Keith’s head. Then, his hand falls on Keith’s left shoulder instead.

 

“Are you sure, Keith? I’m not hurting you, am I?”  Tender eyes lock with Keith’s, but Keith was never great with sympathy from more than one person today.  He quickly grabs the hand and moves it to his hair right behind his twitching ear.  Hunk smoothes down the twisted locks of hair, before he gently moves to cup the ear.  

 

Keith suppresses a purr wanting to burst out from the attention, as Hunk’s fingers check the new additions.  He can feel Lance chuckle behind him, but most of his thoughts are on how nice having his ears pet is. 

 

“Wow, they are so soft, and hardly any scar tissue around where your ears used to be.  And this doesn’t hurt at all?”  Hunk marvels at Keith’s new features, even going to placing his other hand under his chin to pivot his head to see how his ears reacted.

 

Keith shakes his head with a smile, before flinching as another hand touches his head.  

 

“Yea, he has this kind of peach fuzz all over now, but it is mainly on his ears and tail.  It’s a totally soft and cuddly improvement from the usual rough and tuff stick in the mud that we are used to, right?”  Lance’s tongue peeks out between his cheshire grin, and Keith just wants to punch him to shut him up.  And he means punch him, and not any other action to get the same response. 

 

He settles for shoving Lance away and scooching closer to Hunk, ignoring the sad yelp that he receives in return.  Serves you right, cheeky bastard.

 

“So, Hunk. Why did you come to tell us about? It can’t just be to see if I was alright, can it?”  Keith asks, after Hunk’s hands stopped petting his ears and returned to his sides.  Hunk’s eyes widen as he realizes that he totally forgot to tell them before he went pet crazy.  

 

“Oh man,I’m so sorry.  Allura wanted you both to return to the infirmary.  Shiro is awake and has been asking to see Keith!  I’ll go tell them that you are all better.”

 

And with those happy words from Hunk comes a chill of fear down Keith’s back.  Shiro is awake and wants to see him.  

 

But which Keith does he want to see?  The old Keith that he trained beside and formed Voltron with?  Or this new Keith, the one that shares the same features as the fiends that trapped him for over a year?  

He doesn’t notice he’s shaking, until Lance anchors him with a firm grip on his hand.  A thumb reassuringly presses into his palm,  and his tail wraps loosely around both their wrists.  

 

“It’s going to be okay, Keith. They will understand.  Shiro will understand.”

 

Keith lets Lance lift him off the bed and tug him out the door, but he can’t help want to stay in his room. Stay back where it’s warm and safe, and where he does not have to worry about what awaits him out there in the real world.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of my Galra Keith story, now with more Lance point of view. Since while working on this, I watched S2. I added a few terms from what we know now, but I tried to keep on my main idea when I was still oblivious about everything. Could have been the reason for my writing block, honestly. But we are here finally, and that's what matters.

Keith’s mind is racing as the trio walks over to the infirmary. Hunk reacted well enough, but he was also the man who is hardly ever fazed by appearances. If he likes you, you have a friend for life no matter what mind- boggling transformation occurs. If he doesn’t, well everyone remembers how he reacted to Rolo and Nyma. So as much as Keith appreciated Hunk, he is not the standard for the rest of the team. 

"Lance, wait." Keith's pulls Lance back. Hunk and Lance both look at him before sharing a look with each other. Years of friendship show through their silent conversation with each other, communicating with the simplest glances and facial tweaks. Hunk's eyes flick back over to Keith before they come back to Lance with a dually warm gaze and smile.

"I'll go on ahead, but be quick, okay?" Hunk flicks two fingers off his forehead in a cheerful salute before walking away. After Hunk's back is turned, Lance focuses his eyes on Keith. He lowers his head, as if trying to appear less intimidating, which is hardly anything for Lance.

"What's on your mind? I promise you that everyone will be more relieved that you are okay than that you are a little furrier than before." Lance tugs a playful smirk on his face, trying to cheer Keith up. It doesn't work, Keith's nerves still choking him up- like a tightening hand around his throat.

"Are you sure? I mean, Hunk took it well, but he's not my biggest worry." Lance's eyebrows pinch together, before smoothing out as he throws a hand around, like he was batting away any of Keith's worries.

"If you are worried about the Princess, I'm sure a little Paladin charm will put her back on board of everything." Keith shakes his head. He was worried about Allura's reaction, since the Galra were the root to all of her problems. Being forced to see one everyday probably wasn't a dream come true, but it wasn't HIS biggest fear.

"No, I'm worried about Shiro's reaction." Keith finally admits, his voice catching as he said his name. Lance bites his lip unconsciously out of habit, but releases it as soon as he noticed. If he shows his worry, Keith's will increase tenfold. 

"Keith, Shiro is probably the nicest person in the known universe. It's not like he is not going to attack you or anything." 

"You don't get it, Lance." Keith bites out stiffly. His ears droop back when he sees Lance hunch down in response. It was like kicking a puppy, and the guilt settles in immediately. 

"Sorry, it's just... Shiro has always been there for me. He helped me figure out what I wanted in life. Who I wanted to be. When I didn't have a family to call my own, I had him. If he rejected me now, I don't know what I would do." Keith refuses to look at Lance, as he spills out feelings he has kept locked away for so long. He has never admitted how much Shiro meant to him, not even to the man himself. It felt relieving to say it, but it also feels like he was burning alive from the truth.

Risking a fleeting glance to gauge Lance's reaction, his worries shift. Lance appears to look shocked, but it wasn't just that. His eyes were bouncing around, like he was arguing in his mind about something that Keith could not begin to guess. In their race around, Lance's eyes catch Keith's causing him to jump a little in surprise. Keith watches as Lance quickly tries to cover up whatever he was thinking complete with a hand swoosh through his hair dramatic.

"I'll admit. You got me worrying for you Keith, but trust me when I say that everything will be fine. If the one in a million chance that something does go wrong, the fantastic Blue Paladin can handle it. I can handle everything, remember?" Keith rolls his eyes at Lance's confidence, but he had to admit, he was slightly more calm than before. 

"Now, I'm really worried." Keith remarks, earning a huff from Lance.

"Yeah yeah, grumpy cat. If it makes you feel better, you can hold my hand when we go in." Keith bites back a comment on the blush high on Lance's cheeks, especially about how they have been holding hands since they left Keith's room. Lance really has the memory of a goldfish when it comes to bonding moments. He squeezes Lance's hand, watching that his new claws don't accidentally dig in too hard. Lance didn't worry about it earlier when he grabbed Keith this way and that, but that was just who Lance was. He never worries about anything.  
\---

Lance’s mind is rushing around with the twister of information that Keith just unleashed on him. He knows that Keith is worried about everyone’s reaction, but for Shiro to be his biggest concern? Now that Lance looks back at their time at the Garrison, he remembers the rumor mill churning out gossip around how the golden boy Shiro was supposedly angling to take Keith under his wing, amongst other activities. Those rumors could have possibly been the main instigators to Lance’s rivalry to Keith.

He was young and mad that he didn’t even have the chance to speak to his hero, but of course the pilot that everyone compared him to was so close to him. 

But after everything that has happened to them, Lance’s initial feelings have grown into the unfortunate infatuation that he is forced to acknowledge today. He might have made strides in his relationships with Shiro and Keith, but Keith just confirmed to him where he stood in their lives. Shiro is the center of Keith’s world and that’s something that Lance shouldn’t even try to mess with.

So, he does what he always does. Shakes away whatever is bothering him, put on his trademark grin, and pretend that everything is alright. Keith didn’t need him to kiss away his worries. He needs him to be there, until Shiro can whisk him away like the perfect man he always is. And Lance is okay with that, really. 

Taking a deep breath, Lance opens the door to the infirmary, letting Keith stand out of sight until he can reaffirm the obvious. Peering inside the door frame, Lance holds back a shout of glee when his eyes land on the Black Paladin.

Hunk comes in first, Lance second: Shiro is sitting on the couch, listening to Coran ramble on about any minor quirks that may be found in the major areas that healed up. Hunk and Pidge are finally cleaning up their assortment of blankets. Their eyes all turn to watch Lance pause at the door. Lance and Shiro lock eyes and Shiro seems to perk up at seeing him. A warm smile, something that is pure Shiro, greets Lance, calming down any worries Lance had. It looks like Shiro reacted to the news about what happened to him and Keith well.

However, when Lance moves aside to let Keith walk inside, that notion quickly proves false. Shiro's face turned stricken, a shadow falling over him like he was seeing his worst nightmare come true. The warmth in his eyes flickers out like a candle overcome by the darkness.

Shiro reflexively jumps up from his seat but freezes at Lance's shout.

"Shiro, stop!" Shiro's eyebrows furrow in confusion, looking around for some clarity of Lance's seemingly dramatic reaction. He finds it in the faces of his friends- shock and terror in their eyes as they stare at him. He follows their eyes down to their cause of fright, and feels terror and then shame coolly rush down his spine. 

His Galra arm is gleaming purple, ready to attack. Ready to cut into Keith, someone Shiro has held dear in his heart for years, like he was nothing but an enemy soldier. Normally, he can sense when his arm was activated. But nothing warned him of this. 

"I... I am so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to." The arm fades out as quickly as it blared to life, as Shiro covers his face with his hands. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't see his friends look at him like the broken monster that he clearly was. The monster that the Galra made him into and that he finally succumb to.

No one moves for a while, the intensity of the situation freezing the air and allowing what happened to sink in. Lance slowly turns his head to look at Keith. He is shocked at Shiro's reaction, so he could only imagine what Keith's reaction would be. His heart sinks as he takes in the half Galra man. 

Keith's face is cast down at the floor, but Lance could see the hurt in his features. His ears are peeled back against his head, almost hidden against his dark hair. His whole body is tense, but Lance could see the slight shake in his shoulders. Keith was afraid of what Shiro would say, but how he reacted cut him so much deeper than he thought it would. 

Lance couldn't bear to see him like this or be in this silence anymore. "Hey Coran, is Allura still with Thace?" Everyone flinches at the question, Lance didn't know if it was shock that someone spoke or shock that Lance spoke in an even voice instead of the typical shout. Shouting would come later, don't you worry about that.

"...Yes she is, Lance. Would you like me to bring them in?" Lance peers back at Keith, who stares back up at him. Keith silently looks at Lance, before mouthing out what he wanted. 

"No, you should take Keith to see them. I'll stay here. With Shiro." Shiro doesn't look at in Lance's direction, keeping his hands firmly on his face in shame, but it didn't matter. Everyone understands what Lance wants, and begin to walk towards the door. 

"Understood, come along Keith, I wanted to ask you about any problems after your extended sleep in the pods, anyway. No time to chat like a walk around the castle." Coran picks up his usual chipper tone, but Lance feels that it was more of an attempt to ease Keith's clear unease and hurt. Even in dire situations, Coran is still the voice of hopeful intentions.

Lance doesn't look back as they leave, keeping his eyes on Shiro. However, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Keith squeezes his own in thanks before following Coran out. Relief momentarily floods his senses, as Lance realised he made the correct call for once.  
Pidge and Hunk follow Coran and Keith out, arms full of blankets and computers, stopping only to whisper to Lance.

"Pidge and I will be in the Kitchen, make everyone some comfort food."

"Not like food is going to fix this, but it beats being here." Pidge adds, earning a quick hip bump out the door by Hunk. Lance lets the silence settle once more after the doors close. He wants to see how Shiro will respond now that the stabbing glares at him are down to one pair. 

Slowly, Shiro peeks through his fingers, taking in Lance's crossed arms and expressionless face. He takes a small step closer, trying to relax into a familiar pose.

"Lance, I..." 

"You know what save it." Lance states, quickly foregoing his idea to let Shiro explain at his own pace. He lost that when he reacted like he was the one in crisis. Shiro's head hangs down, letting Lance continue.

"Do you know what Keith has been worrying the MOST about since he woke up?" Shiro's eyes shoot up, a glimmer of curiosity mixed in with sadness in his gray eyes. "It wasn't just that you almost died, that we could have lost Voltron, or that he has turned into a fucking Galra seemingly overnight and his entire life might has been a lie to the terrifying truth of it all." Lance voice rises up, as he yells. He knows that he should try to keep his voice even. To be calm, but he can't. He is loud for everything, and forcing Shiro to realise the truth is no different. 

"No, the absolute thought that terrified Keith to his fucking core was that YOU would hate him. Not even how everyone else would react. Just you." Shiro flinches at the reveal, not wanting to hear what part of him already knew.

"I don't hate him." Shiro tries to say, but Lance cuts him off once again. Fury rages in his eyes, the deep blue seeming to swallow Shiro up and make him drown in Lance's pain. 

"Oh really, then what the fuck was that when we came in? Does your arm just glow every time you see that your friend is alright? If so, then I should be the one who is hurt right now that you didn't give me the special treatment, not Keith!"

"Lance, please listen to me." Shiro takes another step closer to Lance, closing in on Lance's space.

"Why? Are you going to put on the old hero charm and try to calm me down? Because being the leader of Voltron is not going to instantly smooth this out, Shiro." Lance's voice catches at the end, clearly trying to force back the tears that were threatening to fall out. Lance wants Shiro to feel remorse for his actions, not for making Lance cry.

"For the first time, I am actually disappointed in you, Shiro."

"And you think I'm not?" Lance flinches back, expecting Shiro to respond but not to yell. Shiro never yells. Shiro looks equally surprised by his outburst, staring down at Lance, his hand tightly threaded in his bangs.

"I'm sorry for shouting, it's just... I thought I could handle this." Despite the heavy slumber in the pods, fatigue seems to hang on Shiro's frame. He begins to lower his walls and reveal the stress and anxiety that a good leader would never show to a teammate. "When Coran explained to me what happened to Keith, I thought I would be able to see through whatever changed and still see the man I grew up with. The paladin that saved my life and who I could tell anything to. But when I saw you both come in, it was like part of me wanted to embrace him for being alright, but the other part..." Shiro tapers off. The other part of him, the louder part, wants to rip Lance away from the sudden threat and protect his team. Shiro's eyes stare down at their feet as he tries to find the right words.

"For a second, I was sent back to my time as a prisoner. I couldn't see Keith. I could only see the Galra, the enemy. I didn't even realize how my body reacted, until I saw how terrified all of you were." Lance's gaze flits back and forth over Shiro. He is slowly coming down from his yelling rage, allowing him to notice Shiro's pain. Shiro would never let his friends see his pain during battle, but he looked on the edge on breaking down here alone with Lance. 

"You looked like a whole different person. It was like we didn't even know you." Lance admits.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I thought I was in complete control of this accursed arm, but I guess I was wrong." Shiro says, voicing out his exhaustion, like he just had the biggest battle of his life again in this moment. Lance bites his lip, wanting to continue scolding his leader, but also hating to see his crush in this disarray.

"Well, we can figure out the arm later. Right now, you need to figure out how exactly you are going to apologize to Keith. He is the one majorly hurting right now, not you." Lance comforts Shiro, but will not let him forget who is the one that they should be focusing on.

"I know. I can't believe I did that to him. Keith means everything to me. You all do."

Lance feels a pang of pain in his chest at Shiro's admission, but he quickly shoves it out of his mind. He doesn't need to be feeling bad about his absolutely unrequited feelings. Keith and Shiro need him to bring them back together, not for him to try to force himself in.

"And you mean everything to Keith." Lance allows himself to place a hand on Shiro's cheek, feeling the soft stubble against his hand that is still soft from the oils he used before. He can do this. He can help bring Shiro and Keith back together, and then let them go forever. It was what he had to do. What he volunteered to do. 

Shiro gaze into Lance's eyes with gratitude. He moves to cover Lance's hand with his own, but Lance draws his hand away. Being close to Shiro was stifling enough, but Shiro touching him tenderly is too much. Lance puts on a quick grin, something that screamed Classic Lance who was never really bothered by anything, before gesturing for Shiro and him to follow him.

"C'mon. We can talk about apologies, while we walk to the kitchen. See what Hunk and Pidge have been doing."  
\--- 

Keith is unfamiliar with the hallway that Coran is leading him through. They are walking directly opposite of the guest rooms and the more used parts of the castle. There are little to no hints to where they are going. The silver walls cascading up around offering little reassurance.  
He absent-mindedly grunts yes or no to whatever questions Coran is hashing out. After a while, Coran finally slows them down, stopping a few feet away from a doorway.

"Keith, are you sure you are ready for this? I know... actually I don't know what you have been going through. It has been 10,000 years, since I last even treated a Galra youth. You must have so many questions."

Keith nods, never really wanting to hide anything from Coran, who has basically adopted them all. Lance could only explain to him so much, but he isn't sure that he is ready for whatever is waiting for him behind those doors. 

“This may be my one chance to get some closure on my childhood.” Keith remembers the silent, pitying looks that he received every day of his life. Everyone feeling sorry for the orphan kid with the impossible questions with no answers to give. Now, the answers that haunted his childhood were just a few feet away.  
Coran smiles at his determination, pulling Keith in for a quick hug and pat on the shoulders. 

“Excellent. I am so proud of you, Keith.” Despite his show of bravery, Keith’s breath still catches in his throat with the swoosh of the door. 

The room is particularly bare, reminding Keith of a prison cell. Allura’s back is turned to them, putting all of her attention on the Galra soldier sitting down on the silver bench attached to the wall. The short silence hints that they walked in on a conversation that was not one for public ears. 

“Good to see you, Coran. Keith.” Allura comments, being almost short with them. Keith could see prying eyes burrowing into him. Keith could feel his ears twitching, not knowing if he should try to hide them under his hair or if that would just make Allura stare at them more.

“...How are you feeling, Keith?” Allura tries not to stare at Keith’s blatant changes, but Keith feels worse about how she flicks her gaze everywhere cut his own. 

She is clearly wanting to be supportive, but how could she be? Keith lets the negative thought cross his mind, before shaking his head. He needs to be the one who accepts this change firstmost, then he can help Allura accept him.

“Fine, nothing that I can’t handle.” Keith tries to make light humor, but Allura does not seem fazed. Her shoulders are still pressed back, the picture of professional with little hint of offered sympathy. She turns halfway back to Thace, piercing gaze now solely on him

“Thace and I were just talking about his plans for the future. I am sure he will answer whatever questions you must have.” Gesturing a hand towards the sitting man, Allura makes no move to leave the room. Keith pauses at the door, not really comfortable with Allura and Coran hearing all of insecurities.

Keith flinches at the sudden pressure on his upper back, but then relaxes when he realizes it’s Coran. He rubs Keith’s shoulder blades reassuringly, before facing Allura head on.

“Actually Allura, I wanted to talk to you privately in the control room about the wormhole system upkeep. We have been neglecting maintenance due to more important matters, but I believe now is the perfect time.” Allura’s face pinches at Coran’s statement.

“Coran, I would be more comfortable staying here.”

“I must insist, Princess. We must be prepared for a battle at any time. Your words, not mine.” Allura frowns, before finally walking towards the door. Before the door closes, she pivots to stare at Thace.

“Remember what we discussed, Thace. I will see you shortly, Keith.” Keith nods, knowing that Allura would want news on whatever they discuss. Part of him doesn’t want Allura to know absolutely everything that they may talk about, but another part knows that there is hardly anything they can do. 

With the door closing, Keith finds himself alone with a man once considered the root of his problems and may actually be. They stare at each other, neither one making the first move. Finally, Thace moves to stand up. Keith forgot how tall the Galra were, Thace a clear head and a half taller than him. He absentmindedly wonders if he would have another growth spurt, but his attention returns when Thace begins to talk.

"Hello again, Keith." Keith watches Thace lift up a hand before clenching it and letting it fall back to his side. Physical contact probably isn’t the best starter action after their last interaction ended with them all in the healing pods. 

"Hello...Thace." Keith keeps his distance, never having much experience in the whole parent child bonding moments. Should he call him dad? Or father? Not likely. Coran is more of a father figure to him than the man before him. The most that he is going to do now is hear Thace out.

"So what do you remember from before the pods?" 

"Enough.” Keith starts. “Mainly that I thought you were planning to kill us, and instead helped us return to the castle." Thace clicks his tongue at Keith’s admission, and Keith takes it that Thace has been replaying that moment in his head while he was waiting for Keith to come to him.  
"Yes, what have the others told you?” Thace rubs his fingers together, trying to feel out for the correct memory. “The Blue Paladin, Lance I believe, was very persistent on learning what he can to help you." 

Keith flushes at the thought of Lance volunteering to help him. I mean, he claimed he did, but Keith thought he was just being dramatic. Maybe he finally sees Keith as something other than a rival.

"Yea, he had a lot of notes. And he told me that you... are my father." It is a statement more than a question. Last time he checked, humans didn’t just randomly grow tails.

"Indeed. You and I share the same blood.” Keith nods, taking the truth in. Thace slowly stands up and steps closer to Keith, arms raised in a wanting gesture. “If I am allowed." With another nod, Thace carefully places his hands on Keith's shoulders. Looking him down from head to toe. He doesn’t say much as he turns Keith’s head from side to side. A soft rumble grows from his chest, which Keith recognizes as a content purring sound.

"I knew that your Galra genes would react to difficult situations, but I never dreamed that your body would shift so far. Why, you even grew your tail in a matter of a few cycles." The purring doesn’t stop, adding a soft rumble in Thace’s voice. It almost adds to Thace’s show of amazement at how Keith has grown.

"Are... tails not normal?" Keith asks, clearly out of familiar waters.

"Well, some sub-races of Galra have tails, but they are often docked at an early age, especially for those going into the military. I lost my own when I was scouted for the empire. I must admit, that I do miss it. Tails were an imperative part of proper bonding in Galra culture."

"Really? There is culture beyond the conquering ideals of Zarkon?" Keith knew that Zarkon oppressed other planet’s societies and cultures, but he thought that all Galra simply had the same beliefs as Zarkon?

"Yes, of course. All species have culture and belief. Zarkon only tried to overrule our culture to fuel his own obsession with conquering the universe and seizing Voltron. If you would like, I can tell you more. I can tell you everything." Excitement blooms in Thace’s features, reminding Keith of the dads that used to visit the cadets on Earth. Eyes bright and smiles wide when they had the chance to teach their children something. To spend any time with them that they could. Keith never thought that he would have this moment. Sure, the time and events prior to it are a little messed up, but Keith didn’t care. He is finally going to get answers.

"I would like that.”

Thace eagerly tells him all he knows. What the Galra races used to be like, how they knew now under Zarkons rule and how some still uphold the old ways. How he came to earth, how he met Keith's mother and had to leave him behind, How he has been working with a rebel alliance to overthrow Zarkon for good.

"So, there are others like you? Rebel Galra?” Knowing that there are Galra that are fighting against Zarkon, even from right under Zarkon’s nose. Keith wants to know everything he possibly can about them and how Voltron can help them.

"Yes, I tried to give some coordinates to your princess, but I am afraid that she still does not trust me. I do not blame her. I have been undercover for so long, I sometimes forget myself." Thace answers, pushing a hand through his hair in a soothing motion. Keith grabs his arm and holds it supportively.

"We can tell her together. Voltron needs every alliance it can get to defeat Zarkon." Keith can feel his tail twitching with excitement, the feeling not as alien to him now.

Thace gives Keith a soft smile, before shaking his head. "Voltron is the key to saving the universe, but I am not a part of that plan." Keith leans back, staring up at the man’s sad gaze towards him. 

"What do you mean?" Thace just saved them and helped them understand so much about the inner workings of the Galra empire. He basically gave them the key to defeating Zarkon for good.

"I have to go now, Keith." Thace’s voice is firm, but it lacks strength, like he doesn’t want to really leave. Keith is not convinced at all.

"But you just got here. We need to meet up with the other alliance members." Keith presses, but Thace simply shakes his head once more.

"In all due time, kit, but me staying here puts Voltron at risk. I am a traitor to Zarkon, a high ranking traitor at that. Being here will only put you all at risk."

"We are always at risk for a Galra attack." Keith throws back. Having a traitor on board wouldn’t put them at more than just having Voltron. Thace’s reasons are not making sense to Keith at all.

"Yes, but if there is anything that Zarkon is more passionate about than capturing Voltron, it is hunting down traitors. I have seen what Haggar does to them when they are captured. The best plan is for me to return to the Blades of Marmora, persuade them to make plans to meet with Voltron finally." Keith realizes what Thace means when his gaze casts to the ground. There is no need for Keith to fight, but the battle has been fought and lost before he even came through that door.

"...you've made your decision." Keith states, casting his head down to hide whatever frustration is being exposed.

Thace nods. "Princess Allura has already prepared a pod for me. The only reason I stayed is because I wanted to meet you.” Thace picks Keith’s face back up, combing the hair around Keith’s ears in a gesture that was nothing but parental fondness. Keith wonders how this debate would have gone if he had knew about Thace sooner. If he had a family longer than these few moments.

“You have grown into a fine warrior, Keith. You would have made a fine addition to the Blades of Marmora." Keith feels pride bloom out of the melancholy weight in his chest. He wishes that Thace could stay longer, so that he could prove exactly how great of a warrior he has become. 

"Will we meet again?" Keith lets himself ask this question, earning a warm expression to grow on the Galra man’s face. Thace grabs Keith’s forearm and curls Keith’s hand around his own. It is not just a handshake. It is a promise.

"Of course. The Blades of Marmora will make contact with Voltron shortly. I will make sure of that. I left you once, kit, but I refuse to do so again. This goodbye is not eternal."

Keith's grip tightens around Thace's forearm. Feelings rush around his head, but he could hardly focus on one. He finally has a tie to his past, and it is being ripped away from him. He knows that they will meet again. The last battle is only the beginning of the real fight against Zarkon. But they barely escaped that alive. 

Next time, they might not be so fortunate, even with this powerful change in allies. When Keith meets his father again, it may be their last. 

Keith's body reacts more than his mind, as Thace pulls him forward. His head instinctively tucks under Thace's, free hand clutching around his shoulders. Keith hears a rumble grow in Thace's chest, and feels one grow in his own in return. A hand smoothes across his upper back, a soothing gesture. Keith allows himself to relax and savor the protective gestures that he used to dream about as a kid.

Thace whispers out above Keith, unsure if it for Keith or for himself.

"We will meet again. I promise."

\---  
The kitchen is lively in the sense that it had people within it bustling around. However, there is none of the usual flair. Normally, Hunk would be experimenting with different ingredients, attempting to recreate home recipes with what they have gathered from other planets, all while laughing and joking with the group. Now, he is simply making a spread of options from what they received from other planets, no jokes, just food.

Pidge would be messing with the their laptops, but instead was simply messing idly with the plates before them. Neither of them knows what to really say to anyone, especially after the awkward moment in the healing bay. Shiro and Lance had wandered over to the kitchen eventually, but the atmosphere still remains stagnant.

Finally, Pidge - hating how everyone was acting so weird about something that they should be handling together, breaks the silence. 

"So, are we just going to keep waiting like this, or are we going to talk about what happened?"

"Pidge..." Shiro starts but is cut off. 

"No, Shiro. I'm sure you're sorry about what happened, but your apology to Keith isn't the only thing messed up about all this. Keith, our friend, has just had his whole life flipped upside down, and the most we have done is massage it out and then left him with his estranged space dad? We should be doing more, shouldn't we?" Pidge is horrible with standing by when they could be helping solve a problem. Lance straightens up in his chair, swivelling around to face Pidge head on.

"First off, you were completely okay with me handling the whole aftercare with Keith thing. You even made jokes about it. Secondly, I know that you want to make sure Keith is fully okay, but this is Keith we are talking about. Letting him handle things on his own is his way of coping through this. We can find him after Thace is doing explaining the finer things of being a young Kittybat in his prime." Hunk snorts before apologizing to the dual glares of Pidge and Lance. Even when fighting, they still sync up with their reactions. 

"Sorry, I'm not laughing about Keith's well being. I'm super worried about him. It's just ... what did you call Keith, Lance? A Kittybat? Like what is that even?" Soon, eyes are back on Lance, causing him to puff out his chest defensively.

"What? You are not telling me that his ears don't look big and fluffy like some cute cat/bat hybrid? I mean, you felt them, Hunk! They are so soft and completely undeserving of the harsh stigma by calling it simply Galra!" A peal of laughter comes out of the group, making an embarrassed flush rise on Lance's cheeks.  
"Only you would figure out how to pin something like body adaptation into simply hot or cute, Lance." Pidge’s grin is practically splitting their face, especially as Lance’s blush dips into glowing levels of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Pidge!" Lance almost falls off his spot, but Shiro catches him around the waist and pulls him back with ease. Lance beams at the attention, but his smile falls a bit when Shiro speaks.

"I have to agree with Lance, Pidge. Now that I can think about it clearly, Keith is a much cuter Galra than some of the others I have seen. I think Lance's nickname suits him."

Normally, Lance would preen at Shiro agreeing with him, especially with how often he is reprimanded for his teasing. However, hearing Shiro call Keith cute made the laughter in his throat stuck. Taking a deep breath, Lance shakes it off. Gotta keep up appearances, right? A depressed, little voice whispers out in the back of his mind, but Lance can ignore it. He has before.

"See, Shiro knows what I mean." Pidge purses their lips, unconvinced, by more than just Lance's shoddy cover-up. But that can wait.

"Fine, WE can handle Keith as a Galra, mainly because we can still see him as Keith, fellow student of the garrison. But we can't speak for Coran or Allura." 

"Pidge has a point." Hunk interjects, moving to sit down with the rest of the group. "Coran appears to be alright with what's going on, considering how he did try to mediate between Thace and the rest of us. Allura, on the other hand, seems pretty reserved about what's going on." Shiro and Lance peer at Hunk with confusion. Shiro's eyebrows pinch together.

"What do you mean, Hunk? I haven't been awake for too long, but Allura seems to be acting fine." Lance nods, head tilted slightly to the right like a confused puppy. 

"Yeah, Hunk. Shouldn't she have reacted like that, from years of princess training and how to hold yourself and all that?" Hunk shakes his hand, throwing his hands out in front in him like he was trying to catch the right words to say.

"No I mean, she was acting like a proper diplomat, but not like Allura, you know? The Allura we know would have been blunt and told us everything that she felt about what was going on, but she glared at Thace and made him follow her without an explanation to us. You get where I'm getting at?" Pidge presses a finger against their lips in thought, before responding.

"Yeah, Allura has been off since she and Coran found us and brought us back to the ship. I mean, she let Thace stay long enough to tell Lance what he needed to know to help Keith, but you could tell that it wasn't the plan she had." Lance thinks back to Thace's questioning when Keith and Shiro were still healing. 

Coran had made multiple attempts to calm the mood of the room, but Allura remained the picture of authority. Straight back, crossed arms, and eyes locked solely on Thace. It was like she thought that he would attack them if she looked away for a single tic.

"Okay, so Allura may hold a grudge on the Galra, but surely she can overlook what's happened and still work with Keith. I mean, it's not like she threatened Thace to leave as soon as Keith woke up. That's gotta mean something. Right?" Lance throws out to the group.

At that moment, Keith enters the kitchen, ears perked up that tells Lance he probably heard the conversation and was waiting for the right moment. Lance jolts up to greet him but stops when he sees Shiro stand up as well in his peripheral vision. He slowly sits back down and watches as Shiro approaches Keith. The two stare each other silently, the only movement is from Keith’s eyes flicking to Shiro’s arm for a moment before going back to his face.

“Keith, I am so sorry.”

“Shiro…” 

“No, I mean… I should have reacted better. I should have made sure you were okay. Made sure you were handling these changes well, and needed any help. But I didn’t. I let my time as prisoner overshadow my relationship with you. Can you forgive me?” Shiro lifts a hand up to Keith’s shoulder, but allows it to hover just over, waiting for Keith’s response. He just smiles, before pulling Shiro’s hand onto his shoulder, covering it with his own.

“Shiro, you have always been there for me. I know that you would never actually want to hurt me, but it was still a shock. This whole experience has been a shock. Fighting Zarkon, crash landing, learning about my bloodline and then meeting my actual father. I am shocked that you all didn’t reject me as soon as I started shifting.” Keith looks around to everyone, a small smile growing on his face. The other paladins smile back at him. 

“Of course, Keith. You are part of Team Voltron.” Pidge says.

“Part of our family.” Hunk adds.

“No matter what sporadic hair growth problems you have.” Keith glares at Lance’s quip, snarling for show more than actual anger at Lance’s cheeky grin. 

“Thanks.” Keith deadpans, face softening as he turns back to Shiro. “What I am trying to say is that… of course I forgive you, Shiro. I will always forgive you.”

 

Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. Shiro returns it with fervor, tightening his arms around Keith’s back. Hunk and Pidge stand up to clasp hands on their backs, allowing Lance to sit back and ponder over his feelings. 

He did what he needed to do. He helped Keith cope with his altered features. He made Shiro realize what he needed to tell Keith. He helped them save their bond. If not make them even closer. Lance thinks, watching Keith’s tail twine around the thinnest part of Shiro’s waist. Lance knows what that means, and Keith probably does too by now. His heart wrenches at his success. Lance is great at making people realize their attraction for each other, but never for himself. Taking a deep breath, Lance lifts himself off his seat and joins the group pats. He knows that his grin is not really mirrored in his eyes, but everyone is too absorbed in the cheery hug to notice Lance, anyways. 

Hunk and Pidge are looking at Shiro and Keith. Keith has his eyes closed, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s gaze is solely on Keith. 

It’s like I’m not even here. Another pitiful thought wafts through Lance’s head. He doesn’t try to shake it away, simply hoping that talking will help distract him away from his constant worries.

“So Keith, where is Thace at? He’s not still with Coran and Allura is he?” Keith’s eyes open and he lifts his head slightly off of Shiro. Lance tries not to overthink the slight frown on Shiro’s face from Keith moving out of his embrace. He instead focuses on Keith’s next words.

“Thace is gone.”

“What?” Hunk, Pidge, and Lance ask in unison. Thace kept voicing his desire to talk to Keith. He wouldn’t just leave like that. Shiro gauges everyone’s reaction before looking back down at Keith.

“I didn’t meet Thace, but it seems like he wouldn’t leave so abruptly. Especially without telling us where he is going or why.” Keith steps back, not completely out of Shiro’s space but enough to wrap his own arms around himself.

“I don’t think it was his decision. I think Allura pressured him to leave after speaking with me.” His ears peel back flat against his head, clearly displeased by the outcome. Shiro hesitates, before slowly moving to cup Keith’s face with his human hand. His fingers slowly feel the underside of Keith’s ears, but there is no sign of him flashing back.

“Allura must have her reasons.” Shiro says, running his fingers through Keith’s hair soothingly. 

“Yea, that Galra can’t be trusted.” Keith says below his breath, but Shiro intervenes.

“I am sure she will explain why. Did Thace say anything about where he was going?”  
Keith nods, knowing that it was best to tell his friends, and not leave it to himself like always.

 

“He’s returning to the Blades of Marmora, a rebel group of Galran soldiers. He said that he left coordinates with Allura of one of their bases. We can try to see if we can go here soon.” The others agree, although a mixture of hesitation and excitement runs through the group. Working with two Galra is one thing, but could they be able to cooperate with a whole group without complications. But if it could help them beat Zarkon and better help understand what Keith is going through, they would do it. No arguments needed. 

\---

Life seems to return to normal the days after Thace leaves. Allura is still stiff about Keith's change, but Coran tells them to give her time. Which also tells the group that there is a pause on looking into the coordinates Thace gave them. Allura claims that they will access the coordinates after they finish looking into the several distressed signals that the Castle has received.

The rush of freeing enslaved planets and civilisations allows Lance plenty of excuses to bolt after battles and training. He says it that he wants to make up for lost self care time, or is too tired to function, but the truth is that Lance is avoiding Keith and Shiro, letting them find each other again. Isolating himself will help his stupid crushes die out into something he can actually handle.

Pidge and Hunk,however, are unconvinced, knowing Lance’s pity antics better than himself. They wait for the best time to trap Lance into talking to them, since he never vents willingly. The time occurs after Lance is relaxing in the lounge after getting roped into helping Coran clean the castle. Coran gave him a small rest, bustling off to catch on the other parts of the castle. 

Keith and Shiro, from what they knew, are still training or at least in the showers cooling. Allura is in the control bay, waiting for any new distress signals. It is now or never. The duo quietly sneak up on the lounging form, before waking him up by plopping down on each side.

"Okay, I'm calling a feelings lockdown." Hunk proclaims, pulling Lance into a proper sitting position. 

"Hunk, we aren't in the Garrison anymore." Lance groans out, rubbing the sleepy haze from his eyes. He was just beginning to drift off into a great daydream, too. Lance groans again when he receives a swift flick to the temple.  
"Doesn't matter. You are practically overflowing with feelings right now, and for some reason, you are keeping them bottled up. The Lance we know never hides any of his feelings, so spill it." Pidge poses their hand against Lance’s temple, ready to fire against any rebuttals. Lance pulls their offending hand down to his side, shoulders tense.

"It's nothing, guys. Now shouldn't we be preparing for whatever rescue mission Allura is looking out for us?" Lance poses a change of subject, a decent distraction, but no one is swayed.

"We'll worry about that when it happens, but we have known you for too long to know that you need to talk." Hunk tries to swing an arm around Lance’s shoulders, but Lance shoves it away. 

"I do not." Lance states.

"Oh really?" Two deadpan voice chime out. Lance nods, more exhausted than after Lance made him carry Coran on his shoulders to properly clean the walls.

"Really, now can I get up?" 

"NOpe." Two pairs of legs thump on top of Lance, effectively trapping him to the couch. The signature Garrett Gunderson lockdown. Lance was totally doomed.

"What? I'm telling you guys nothing is wrong. Everything smoothed over with Keith and Shiro, and Voltron is stronger than ever, isn't it?" Lance is telling them the truth, at least that is what he is telling himself.

"But that's just it. Everything is fine with Keith and Shiro, but what about you, Keith and Shiro?" Hunk presses gently.

"What about it?" Lance says back stiffly.

"Um... Castle to Lance, you shared intense emotional moments with the two men that you have been infatuated with for ages now. But since Thace left, you have hardly made even the simplest pick up line at them." Pidge insights, nailing each one of Lance’s worries in one statement.

"Yeah, I thought that you would have been glued to their side since then. Keith was holding your hand like second nature." Hunk adds, stating the obvious in hopes that Lance will elaborate on it. 

"And I have never seen Shiro so relaxed, doesn't that mean anything to you? You basically fell into the plot of a cheesy rom com, and you are just ignoring it?" Pidge has been the devil’s advocate to too many of Lance’s debates on which rom com reigns supreme to allow this to go on.

"I am not ignoring it, because there is nothing to ignore." Lance whispers out, leaning forward to rest his elbows on their overlying legs.

The unimpressed stares dig into Lance, making him dig his hands into his hair. He knows that Hunk and Pidge will not let him carry on like this. Damn his caring friends. Why couldn’t they let him be the seventh wheel in peace?

"Look, Shiro and Keith like each other. They consider each other the center of their universes. I can't mess with that, so I didn't. I helped them heal, and now I am going to help them be happy together." Without me. A pained voice adds in his head.

"Lance, you can't think that just the end of it." Hunk tries to place a hand on his shoulder one more time, but Lance shrugs it off. He then offers his hand palm faced against his leg, smiling when Lance grips it tightly.

"But it is. I had no reason to interfere. They are happy together, and I can live with that. It's not like I am one who has trouble finding new people to flirt with." Lance doesn’t even believe his words, but he can force himself to.

"But this just isn't some alien babe that you only see for a few days. Keith and Shiro mean something to you. We know that." Pidge takes Lance’s other hand, pressing his hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, well they mean just the same as just friends. I don't have to be in the middle of everything. They are just stupid crushes. I should have just left them back at the Garrison, but I can just leave them now." Pidge and Hunk curl into Lance’s side, letting their heads nuzzle into his. Lance’s heart pulses painfully, his friends are too good for him.

"Lance, you don't have to do this. We are here for you." Really too good for him. Lance needs to get out of here. 

"I'm not in the mood for sympathy. It's not like I had a shot with them anyway." Lance pushes the tangle of legs off of him, before lurching off the couch.

"I'm going to take a nap. Come get me when dinner's ready." He holds up a hand to stop any arguments from his two friends. He really appreciates their concern, but talking about his feelings are only adding more painful spikes in his heart. He needs to just relax and let his feelings fade away. 

Turning in the hallway, Lance freezes as his peripheral vision catches Keith and Shiro turning the corner towards the lounge. Shiro is laughing from whatever Keith said. Keith is smiling warmly up at the Black Paladin, tail wrapped tightly around his arm as they walk. Lance quickly walks away from them, wanting to be alone in his room now more than ever. 

He doesn't respond back to the calls of his names, fast walking quickly turning into jogging. He just needs to let these feelings pass. Then everything will be alright.

\---  
During times of stress and anxiety attack, Lance’s favorite place to be is on the beach or deep within a cocoon of blankets. Since the Castle is nowhere near any planets with ideal relaxation spots, Lance is currently deep in blanket town, and he is not getting out until he can overcome these feelings and be functional again.

A knock breaks Lance away from his mopping, but he refuses to budge. 

“Unless Zarkon found us again, I’m not budging. Please leave me be, Hunk, Pidge.” His voice is horribly muffled by the covers, but he doesn’t really care right now. 

“Lance, it’s Shiro. Keith is with me, too. We need to talk.” Despite the warmth of his blankets, Lance feels ice run through his veins. This can’t be happening. 

“Umm… rain check?” Lance wiggles out enough to answer them, hoping being funny will make them groan and leave.

“We’re in space, Lance. Rain checks don’t exist here.” Lance doesn’t know if Keith is trying to be funny, but he cannot handle this. He needs to be alone so he can crush these feelings, not talk to the objects of his affection. 

“I’m… not really feeling it today, guys. But don’t worry, I’ll be better by the next battle. Promise.” 

“That’s not what we are worried out.” Lance jolts up when his door swings open. Since when could Shiro or Keith hack into the doors’ lock system? Unless… uh no. Lance presses his face into the mattress. 

Pidge. They must have talked to Hunk and Pidge. They must know everything. Lance wonders if he can jettison his room into space without anyone stopping him.

Lance feels his bed dip from Shiro and Keith sitting on the edge. Maybe if he doesn’t look at them, they will just leave.

“Lance.” Just ignore them. “Lance.” He tries to mold his face into his bed. Beds don’t have to deal with human emotions.

“Lance! Look at me!” Keith rips Lance towards him, until Lance can feel Keith’s breath against his skin. Lance peeks through his eyelashes at the glaring half Galra man before him. Holy crow, he’s pissed. Great.

“Look, I’m not in the mood for one of our spats, so can you please leave?” If the blankets weren’t restricting his arms, Lance probably would have pushed him off. The comfort cocoon had its challenges. 

“No, Lance. We need to talk. You need to talk.” Shiro asserts, making Lance wash over his crossed arms and stiff back. Great. Even Shiro hates him. Lance looks down to stare at Keith’s claws digging into the blanket. This is probably harder to escape from then the Garrett-Gunderson lockdown. Lance is royally fucked now, so he might as well get it over with.

“I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t mean to fuck up with whatever you guys are. I don’t need you guys reminding me that I butted into where I’m not needed.” Lance watches Keith’s knuckles turn a pale purple. Well, it has been a while that Lance has been punched for his unwanted flirting. Lance twists his eyes up tight, waiting for impact.

“Lance, you fucking moron.” Keith breathes out. Here it comes. But, much to Lance’s surprise, the forced impact comes from a pair of incredibly chapped lips, not a heavy fist.  
Lance’s eye skyrocket open to closed eyes and furrowed purple eyebrows. Keith is kissing him, a hard pressure on his lips but no forced advances beyond that. This is…. Unexpected. 

Slowly, Keith separates himself from Lance. Lance doesn’t say a word, mainly because his brain has screeched to a stop from the kiss. He could feel his mouth opening and closing, but nothing is able to come out. 

“Need more convincing?” Lance shakes his head, before pausing and nodding his head. His brain is still trying to figure out what is going on. Keith moves his face to Lance’s again, but Shiro pulls him back. 

“As fun as kissing Lance looks, I think we should help him understand how we feel through words.” 

“Fine, but you’re just mad I got to kiss him first.” Keith grumbles under his breath, grumpy about having to talk instead of kissing Lance. Shiro flushes, a light red hue coating his cheeks.

“Anyways, why Keith and I came in here was to tell you that you have no reason to hide yourself away from everyone. Hunk and Pidge told us that you are feeling unimportant, but you have it so wrong. You are so important to us, Lance.”  
Keith nods. “We like you, Lance. Both of us.”

Lance continues to stare at them, moving to slowly untangle himself from his cocoon. He needs to slap himself properly. A heavy smack to the cheek, the stinging occurring almost instantly.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Shiro and Keith both groan at Lance’s question. They had to like the one person who is overly confident in random flirtations but unconvinced to actual feelings. 

“But why?” That question makes Shiro and Keith freeze, before another round of groans occur. Lance finds himself quickly being manhandled out of his blankets and seated in between the two of them.

“To begin with. You are not only attractive, but caring through the dramatic persona that you have. Like how you helped calm me down after I came out of the pods, and reacted so horribly. You brought me down to where I needed to be, and you helped me get to where I needed to go.” Shiro rubs his hand against where Lance slapped himself as he speaks. Another hand covers Shiro’s pulls turns Lance’s head to look at Keith.

“Yea, if you weren’t there to help me after I woke up, I don’t think I would have been able to accept what happened to me as reality. I probably would have left Voltron to protect it. But seeing how calm and caring you were helped me so much.”

“I thought that I was supposed to help you heal, and then let you guys be happy together.” Keith sighs, before flicking a claw against Lance’s nose.

“Lance, how could you think that? How many bonding moments do we have to have before you understand that I care about you?”

“Keith,” Shiro warns Keith to lower his voice. They didn’t want to scare Lance into hiding again. 

“No, it’s fine Shiro. I guess I was just scared. I could accept that I had no shot with you. What I couldn't accept was admitting my feelings and have you reject me?” Lance tries to lower his head, but Shiro picks it back up so he is staring into his serious and caring eyes.

“We are not rejecting you, Lance. We are telling you that we care about you and asking if you want to be with us.”

“Yes, like if you are sure, yes.” Lance could feel a bubble of giddiness form in his chest, breaking apart the pain that had settled there.

Shiro chuckles, pulling Lance’s face close to his. “Good.” Lance’s eyes flutter close as Shiro kisses him. Unlike Keith’s kiss, Shiro is gentle, giving soft presses to Lance’s lips instead of a constant pressure. 

Lance laughs from Shiro’s light kisses, hands wrapping over his shoulders and gently scratching the shaved portion of his scalp. Shiro begins to laugh as well, elated to know that Lance was okay and theirs. Keith, however, is still a little grumpy, if the sound of his growl and him pulling Lance away from Shiro’s hold means anything.

“Hey, why didn’t I get any laughter or attempts to get closer when I kissed you?” Lance snorts at the miffed pout on Keith’s face. He quickly kisses the underside of Keith’s chin, the easiest part to reach from the position Keith dragged him into. 

“I’m wasn’t the only who had my blankets clawed shut against me, now was I?” Keith growls again, but Lance watches with glee as an embarrassed blush darkens his face.

“You know what? I change my mind. Shiro, you can have him.” Keith shoves Lance back up, but his tail betrays his words by wrapping around Lance. Both paladins laugh at how deep the flush on Keith’s face grows at the involuntary action.

“Shut it, you two.” Keith snaps. “Now, can we go get some food? I know that you haven’t been eating lately, Lance, which is another thing that we need to talk about.” Shiro hums, pulling Lance up from his bed but not letting him go. Keith fills the unoccupied space behind Lance, curling his arms around Shiro’s.

“Keith has a point, Lance. You can’t be neglecting yourself anymore. If you have any problems, you have to talk to us, or least to Hunk and Pidge. No secrets, okay?” Lance bites his lips, but agrees. He knows that dating involves honesty, but he has had a lot of experience putting on a farce so he never had to express his true feelings. 

“Alright, I’ll try.” Two reassuring kisses press against Lance’s temples. 

“Good, we will do the same.” 

“I can’t promise much, especially if another near death experience causes another recessive gene to go into maximum overdrive.” Keith shrugs, twining his fingers through the ones in Lance’s right hand. He tenses up at Lance’s eruption of laughter.

“What?”

“Only you could ruin a heartwarming moment with such a dull comment.”

“I am not dull!”

“Tell that to the everlasting monotone you have for everything!”

“Shiro, I don’t talk with a monotone, do I?” Shiro poses a serious thinking face, before a teasing smirk grazes his face.

“No, you sometimes get a hint of excitement when you talk about how much you actually like Lance’s bad flirting puns?”

“Shiro!”

“Ha! I knew they were irresistible! Keith, get back here! You can’t run away from this! You still owe me new blankets!”

Lance can hear Shiro’s laughter echo as he chases Keith down the hall. It fuels Lance to run even faster after Keith, although the man is still far ahead of him. Laughter bubbles up in Lance's chest as he finally catches him in the lounge area and tackles him to a couch.

Hunk and Pidge are still there, and hollar approval at Lance’s victory. Lance grins and pulls Keith to his side for some cuddling, leaving room for Shiro who arrives shortly after. As the evening goes on, Lance thanks Hunk and Pidge for talking to them. This whole experience might have a rough ride coming.

He knows that Keith is getting antsy about reuniting with his father and the Blades of Marmora. He knows that Shiro is still trying to figure out what exactly went wrong with his arm that day. But at this moment, Lance is happy to sit back and not worry about anything for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends my little story about Galra!Keith, now with 50% floofier ears. If enough people desired it, I did have little half ideas of the future of reuniting with Thace and meeting Galra civilizations beyond the militia and Blades of Marmora. I could make this a little oneshots series, but I also have three different story arcs that I am really excited about doing. It's all going to be polydin fun, so comment or find me at suileye.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be focused mainly on Shiro, his reactions to waking up, Thace, and of course, Keith. Lance will be there to try to help everyone understand, if he doesn't faint from the stress of being the reasonable mediator of it all.


End file.
